Sweet Loving
by EmoChickie
Summary: After Clockwork Prince. Charlotte and Henry are happy about having a son, watch how they manage shadowhunting and a baby at the same time. This is about Charlotte's pregnancy and the romance between Henry and Charlotte. Does not follow the storyline of Clockwork Princess.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up next to Henry and he was stroking my slightly swollen belly and talking to our son.

"Lottie! Why are you awake?" Henry asked finally noticing that I had woken up.

"I just woke up, I'm not tired." I said snuggling closer to Henry in bed.

"Maybe Buford woke you up," Henry said kissing me gently.

"We are not naming our son Buford!" I exclaimed while huffing. Henry rolled his eyes at me and I started to cry.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Henry asked panicking.

"You're so rude to me!" I yelled looking down at my belly and sobbing.

"Oh goodness, hormones…." Henry said hugging me to him and rubbing my back.

"Or it's just me trying to get you to feel bad," I said in my normal voice putting my arms around his neck.

"I'm so confused," Henry sighed shaking his head. I started to laugh. "So you think my confusion is funny?" Henry said starting to laugh with me. I sighed and started to rub my belly.

"I still can't believe that Jem and Tessa are engaged," Henry said looking thoughtful.

"I thought she loved Will actually," I said shrugging.

"Will and Tessa…together? I doubt that could happen, she adores Jem," Henry said pointedly.

"Adoration is different from love…or lust," I said suddenly wanting to kiss Henry. I pulled his mouth down to mine and I started to kiss him hard.

"Charlotte," He whispered pulling away from my eager kisses.

"I need you," I whimpered pulling his lips back to mine, had been craving his touch the whole day.

"I love you," Henry eagerly responded.

"Please make love to me," I nearly begged.

Henry happily pulled me to him and started to pull off my nightgown slowly. I threw it off and jumped on Henry, I started to trail kisses down his neck and he put his hands on my hips.

I moaned when he started to bring his hands up to my breasts, they were so much more sensitive now that I was carrying his child. He started to rub my swollen belly and I kissed him urgently.

He pulled my body close to his and I threw off his shirt and trousers. He trailed kisses down my neck and I threw my arms around his neck.

"Do you love me?" I asked panting. He eagerly said yes and pulled me closer to him before kissing me harshly. I straddled his waist and lowered myself onto him; he groaned and pulled my hips closer. He raised my hips and slammed them down again and I bit my lip so I wouldn't scream out.

Henry put his hand behind my head and kissed my neck. I moaned loudly and Henry pulled out of me and switched places with me so I was lying down on my back. He thrust into me again and I put my arms around his neck. He kissed me sweetly and rested his head on my chest while he continued to thrust into me.

We released together and he pulled out of me and lay down next to me. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my belly while the baby barely moved around inside me, he would only kick in a few weeks and Henry was quite jealous that I could already feel our child, yet he couldn't.

He stayed lying on my chest and rubbing my belly. His body surrounded mine with heat and he put his arm around me protectively.

I decided to get up then and Henry pulled me back and kept me next to him on the bed.

"Henry, I have to get up eventually," I sighed getting up successfully this time. I changed into a simple pale blue dress. It barely fit my swollen belly, and my hips were a lot fuller than before. Henry looked at me while I dressed with a pure look of desire in his eyes. He got up and quickly got dressed and we went downstairs. My back had been hurting for most of the beginning of my pregnancy.

I could barely eat and I hated being in the kitchen, all the smells made me extremely sick. Henry rubbed my back softly, he knew my body was changing because of the child, and he was very supportive. We walked downstairs and I froze in place. Henry turned around when he realized that I stopped.

"Lottie, what's wrong?" He asked walking back to me.

"I felt our son kick," I said staring at him with wide eyes; he immediately reached his hand out to my stomach and tried to feel the child kick. He kicked Henry's hand lightly and Henry laughed.

"It feels wonderful," Henry said excitedly. I smiled at him and he kissed me softly, I heard a whistle and I pulled away from Henry to see Will staring at us in amusement, I blushed scarlet and Henry just laughed.

"So what's gotten you two so sex happy?" Will asked suggestively. I blushed even more; my face must look like a tomato by now.

"The child kicked, so we're happy," Henry said trying not to burst into laughter. I hit him upside the head and he pressed his lips together to stop laughing at my flustered face.

I saw Tessa and Jem walk into the room and they were in a deep conversation about something or the other and Jem took one look at my face and Henry and Will's mischievous faces before starting to laugh too. Tessa started to giggle and then everyone in the room was bursting into uncontrollable giggles and laughs.

Gideon walked in holding hands with Sophie. After Tessa and Jem got engaged they announced that they were together and were planning to get married eventually. Everyone was surprised that they found love, but I was happy that Sophie wasn't hung over Jem…everyone knew that she fancied Jem, except for Jem of course.

We were all standing in the middle of the hall laughing at fooling around. I felt the baby kick again and I pulled Henry's hand to my belly. He kept his hand there.

Tessa noticed at smiled at me, I had been talking to her whenever I needed support from a female, who understood my hormones and emotions, Henry didn't know anything about the emotions of females, and I was much more sensitive about everything.

I felt large at most times, and it made me feel very unflattering, I know that it is the child that is growing inside me but I still feel very unappealing, I have many more curves than before I was pregnant.

Henry swore that he loved me and my body was extremely beautiful to him, but that doesn't mean that I had to believe it myself.

Henry took his hand away from my belly and the baby starting kicking very much and I may have whimpered a little bit. Everyone stared at me and I just rested my hand on my belly.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I asked putting one of my hands on my hips.

"You whimpered, Charlotte," Will said shrugging.

"It's nothing; the baby is just kicking a lot." I said starting to rub my belly. Henry gave me a lopsided grin. It made him look very cute. I was starting to wish we kept going this morning.

I patted my belly and started to go downstairs, I suddenly remembered why I wanted to get up. I was starving. I sighed and went to the kitchen. I had a large amount of cravings at this stage of my pregnancy. I ate some chocolate tarts and I tried to eat eggs, but they just made me feel sick. I went back upstairs and changed out of my dress, it was squeezing my body too much. I needed some new dresses.

Henry walked into the room while I was sitting on the bed naked. He just stared at me; I started to cover up my body with the bed sheets. Henry came closer to me and kissed me.

"Why are you naked?" He asked smiling at me.

"My dresses are too tight," I complained.

"So are you going to stay locked in this room naked?" Henry asked teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No, but I need new dresses, I feel so humongous." I said rubbing my eyes to keep from crying.

Henry pulled me onto his lap and rubbed my back while I buried my head in the crook of his shoulder. His other hand went straight to my stomach.

"Stop touching my stomach," I said pushing his hand away angrily. I went back under the bed sheet and Henry looked shocked at my anger.

"Why are you angry Lottie, I love feeling my child." Henry said quietly.

"It makes me feel bigger," I said starting to cry again. I pulled the bed sheet over my head and hid myself. I cried under the sheets and let myself be alone. Henry tried to comfort me but I pushed him away, he finally left and I threw the sheets off me. I found the dress that had always been too large for my hips.

I put it on and noticed how it made my now large breasts look much larger. It was the only comfortable dress I had, it was the only one that I wore that didn't hide the baby.

I went downstairs and I sat on Henry's lap. His eyes immediately went to my chest. His hand also went straight to my belly and I let it stay there, I felt very appealing at that moment.

"You look beautiful," He said kissing my forehead. His eyes went back to my chest and he lifted me up. I yelped as he did and clutched him. He carried me up to our room and put me on the bed. He just kept me there and lay down next to me. Henry kept his gaze on me and held me.

I ended up falling asleep while his arms surrounded me

**This is my first Charlotte and Henry story, so how did I do? Do you want me to continue this story, if you want me to the next chapter will be a lot longer. I wrote this in like 8 hours. I usually take a few days for my chapters. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Months Later**

I was lying on the couch downstairs and Henry walked into the room. My stomach was getting to be rather large. He gave me a huge grin.

"Hello Lottie," Henry said walking to me and rubbing my belly. He looked adorable; you could easily see his freckles.

"I hope our son has your freckles." I declared failing to sit up. Henry chuckled before helping me sit up.

"I want him to have your eyes." Henry said helping me stand up before he dragged me with him.

"Where are we going now?" I asked resting my hand on the top of my belly. The baby kicked me all the time now and Henry absolutely loved to press my belly and make our son kick. I was very emotional too. Our son was due in around a month and I could hardly wait to see him.

"A bedroom," Henry said dragging me upstairs. He wanted to have intercourse at this time?

"Why?" I asked trying not to sound completely shocked.

"You'll see." He said excitedly. He led me to the room next to ours and I walked in. I saw the blue walls and the crib across from the window. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a bassinet for our bedroom. I started to cry, Henry had been working on the nursery.

"Lottie? What's wrong?" Henry asked worriedly.

"I love you," I said kissing him hard on the mouth. He rubbed my bulging stomach and kissed me back.

"I love you too," he said laughing a little at my reaction.

"I want to see our son," I said quietly and the baby kicked softly.

"I know," Henry said kissing my forehead. He walked downstairs with me and sat on the couch with me.

"What do you really want to name our son?" I asked looking at Henry.

"Henry Jr.?" He ventured sarcastically.

"Oh stop it," I said giggling. I shook my head and patted my belly. The baby kicked my hand hard.

"You want to be born don't you," Henry said kissing my belly. Our son kicked Henry and I giggled. "Oh, so you think that's funny?" Henry asked suddenly tickling me. I screamed and started to laugh.

Will walked downstairs and saw me gasping for breath on the couch and laughed.

"At least keep it in your room," Will said continuing to laugh.

"We weren't having sex Will, the baby was kicking and Henry tickled me," I said sticking my tongue out. Will was being mean to me all the time.

"I never thought I would say this, but charlotte, stop being so immature." Will said laughing and going straight the kitchen obviously. I was the first one to get the chocolate tarts, and for that I was grateful.

"Whatever," I grunted under my breath. Henry burst into laughter and I kicked him onto the floor. He looked up at me and started to laugh again. I scowled at him and got up before going upstairs to our bedroom. I was so tired today; I didn't get enough sleep the day before.

I went to the bed and took off all of my clothes before covering myself with the blankets. I didn't feel like moving at all. Henry walked in and almost tripped on my dress. I hated corsets right about now.

"What's wrong Lottie?" Henry asked walking to my side of the bed.

"I'm so tired and I don't like wearing dresses anymore," I complained stroking my belly. I was lying on my side so the baby kicked the side of my belly.

"Well then are you going to sit here naked until he's born?" Henry asked looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," I said stubbornly.

"Well then I'll join you," Henry said before throwing his clothes off and getting into the bed with me. He kissed me hard on the mouth and I moaned.

"Keep going," I urged him on and he rubbed my belly before getting lower and sucking and pinching my nipples. I made a sound of pleasure and he continued with his ministrations.

"By the angel, they're having sex now?" I heard Jem say from outside of the door.

"If I ever get pregnant we'll be having sex and random hours too," Tessa said suggestively.

"You want a baby? Now?" Jem asked aghast. I could just imagine his face and I started giggling. Henry looked down at me with a raised eyebrow and I signaled to him to stay quiet. He could hear Tessa and Jem now too.

"A little bit…maybe after Charlotte and Henry have their child, we can see if we can handle a baby." Tessa said comfortingly.

"I guess that's the most I can ask," Jem mumbled under his breath.

"Now that you say it, it is the most you can ask for," Tessa said probably giving him a small smirk. They left and went down the stairs from what I heard.

"Well that was interesting," Henry finally said looking down at me.

"Yes, it was…they want to have a baby? I really didn't know that." I said stroking the baby while he kicked.

"You don't remember anything anymore, they told you last month," Henry said looking at me chuckling a little.

"Leave me alone then, maybe I'll stop remembering you," I said starting to feel angry.

"What did I say!" Henry asked.

"Everything!" I said pouting at him.

"I'm sorry Lottie," Henry said pulling me into his arms. My belly got in the middle of us and I scowled.

"I'm so big," I said stroking my stomach and missing my flat belly.

"I like seeing my child in you," Henry said kissing me sweetly.

"So I take it you want more children after this?" I said gesturing to my belly.

"Of course," Henry said flashing me a grin. "Lots and lots of children," he said still giving me a mischievous grin.

"I'm so big though," I said sadly.

"Think of it this way, he's coming out of you in one month and then you'll have a baby and you'll be small again." Henry said shrugging. My lip started to quiver.

"You think I'm big too?" I asked starting to cry.

"No! You're beautiful." Henry said panicking a little bit. I started to cry and laugh.

"Okay, I love you," I said while the baby kicked my bladder. I went to the bathroom and relieved my aching bladder. When I came back out I changed into a comfortable dress and Henry helped me downstairs. I was so large right now I waddled around and I definitely couldn't fight anymore.

I sat down on the couch downstairs and Tessa sat down on the couch next to me. The baby started to kick hard and he was probably flipping inside of me or something because my stomach looked so weird.

"What is he doing?" Tessa asked giggling while she looked at my belly.

"Dancing," I said sarcastically. Henry looked over at me and sat down behind me and rubbed my back.

"What do you want to name our son?" He asked looking at me seriously.

"Jacob, or maybe even Ezra," I said leaning against him. The baby started to kick again and I stroked it softly. I think he wanted to be named Ezra…Ezra Branwell, it sounded cute.

"I like Ezra," Henry said putting his arm around me so that he was touching my belly.

"The baby likes Ezra too," I said giggling as the baby kicked. He kicked me hard on the inside of my belly and I gasped loudly.

"What, what, what?" Henry asked looking straight at me. I sighed and felt a gush of liquid from my legs, my eyes widened and I froze.

"Henry?" I asked silently.

"Yes?" He answered raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you like the name Ezra?" I asked quickly.

"Of course," Henry replied looking at me worriedly.

"Good, because I think he's going to be born tonight," I said breathing slowly as I got a contraction.

"Huh?" Henry asked being idiotic.

"My water just broke," I said while Tessa helped me up. Henry finally came to and helped me upstairs to an empty room before going to get my midwife. I changed out of my thick dress and changed into my thin slip. I felt so much more comfortable and I finally relaxed. I was sweating like crazy and my brown hair was stuck to my cheeks.

"Hello Charlotte, are you ready to have your baby boy?" My midwife asked pushing the hair out of my face. Henry took his place next to me and held onto my hand. I screamed the next time I got my contraction and Tessa went to tell everyone that the baby was coming.

I wailed in pain and the midwife checked to see how close I was to giving birth. I was four weeks early, I hoped that Ezra would be alright.

"You're already 4 inches dilated!" She said smiling at me and getting ready to catch the baby. She put a blanket on my chest so she could lay the baby down after he was out.

"I just want to have my baby." I wailed louder than before. I squeezed Henry's hand tightly at my next contraction.

**16 Hours Later**

I was finally ready to give birth to my little boy, I didn't know it would hurt this much. I pushed when the midwife told me to. I screamed loudly and I squeezed Henry's hand. It was usually improper for a man to be there when his child was born, but I needed him here.

"Calm down Lottie," Henry said pushing my hair out of my face. He rubbed my back and I looked up at him.

"It hurts," I moaned pushing again. I got another contraction and I pushed again, this time I was screaming. I suddenly heard a cry that wasn't my own. It was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

My midwife lay the baby down on my chest and I stroked his little red cheek while he cried. I pushed once more and the placenta slid out. The midwife took little Ezra from me and cleaned him off after she cleaned me up. I was so exhausted.

"We have a son," Henry said leaning down to kiss me. I welcomed his kiss and smiled up at him. I sat up and stretched a little bit before I got my son back. The brothers would want to put protective runes and spells on him. I kissed his cheek and he slept calmly.

I gave him to Henry and he held him and played with his fingers. He looked so much like Henry. Henry kissed his cheek and Ezra whimpered a little. I took him from Henry and I held him to my chest before telling Henry to leave.

"Why? You just gave birth and we've had sex before," Henry said stroking Ezra's arm.

"Fine you can stay, but please help me gets back to our room. I hate this room." I said finally. Henry told me to hold Ezra and he lifted both of us up. Henry and I had the things we needed for Ezra in our bedroom. He took me straight to our bedroom and Ezra started to cry. I rocked him in my arms and uncovered myself before bringing Ezra to my breast so he could eat.

He started to eat and I sighed as he slept and ate. I managed to put a cloth diaper on him and put clothes on him. He was wearing a cotton white shirt and small pants that I had made while I was pregnant. He looked so cute while he slept. I put him in his bassinet and Ezra scrunched up his nose before falling back to sleep.

"He's perfect," Henry said sitting next to me in the bed.

"I know," I said sighing and starting to fall asleep. Henry helped me to the bathroom first so that I could wash myself properly. He helped me clean up and I changed into a comfortable slip before Henry got into bed with me and we both fell asleep.

**Good, bad, or weird? I liked writing this chapter and I absolutely love Charlotte and Henry together. I really like the name Ezra for their son and I thought it was absolutely adorable. Please, please tell me what you think about it. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**4 Months Later**

"Ezra please, stop." I pleaded with my son. He refused to stop crying and I didn't know why. I was such a terrible mother already.

I tried to get him to nurse and he refused. I sighed and held him while he let his tears out. He finally calmed down and fell asleep. I sighed in happiness and put his clothes on. I put him in his bassinet and went to my bed.

Henry walked inside and saw me falling asleep on the bed. Ezra was hopefully going to stay calm for a few hours. I barely got any sleep anymore and I needed it.

"Lottie, what's wrong?" Henry asked gently sitting next to me in the bed. I leaned against him and climbed into his lap before resting against him and putting my arms around his neck.

"I'm tired and Ezra is so tiny and loud and I'm tired of taking care of him myself," I said looking up at him. "I need you to start taking care of Ezra." I said looking up at him.

"Okay," He said kissing my forehead. Ezra started to whimper and he let out a shrill cry. I groaned before leaning against Henry again.

"I'll take care of him, okay," Henry said getting up and putting me on the bed. Henry lifted Ezra out of his bassinet and he immediately settled down and nuzzled closer to his father.

"He just wanted his father, see," I pointed out looking at Henry. He sighed and sat down on the bed with me. Ezra was staring up at his father and cooing softly. He was so cute.

"I'm sorry I haven't been taking care of either of you." Henry said kissing Ezra's cheek. Ezra yawned and scrunched up his face before closing his eyes and falling asleep again.

"He's so small," I said taking him from Henry and resting him on my shoulder. He made a cute sleeping sound and continued to sleep. I put him in his bassinet and covered him with his blanket.

"I don't think that Jem and Tessa want to have kids now, everyone stays up when Ezra cries," I said rubbing my face. Henry pulled me to him and kissed me softly and reassuringly. He was such a lovely kisser.

"I love you," Henry said hugging me tightly. My hair was falling into my face and I shoved it into a messy bun before Henry leaned down and kissed me again. He put his hands on my hips and I moaned.

"Henry, stop," I said pushing him away when his hand trailed downwards.

"Why, it's been a while since we've had se−," I cut him off.

"I know, but Ezra is right there," I pointed out before kissing him and pushing away from him. He sighed and pulled me back to him before kissing me roughly on the mouth. I yelped a little when he lifted me up.

"Fine, later," Henry said before putting me on the bed and lifting up Ezra. He walked out the door and I knew that he was going to walk around with Ezra for a while. Henry loved having time with Ezra.

I went downstairs for the first time in two days; Ezra was a very hungry little boy. He also tended to cry obsessively.

Henry was sitting on the couch with Ezra and playing with his hands. Ezra was just staring at his father and making cute baby sounds. I giggled when Ezra grabbed one of Henry's fingers and brought it to his mouth.

I decided to go to the library and I saw Tessa there alone, she was reading Shakespeare.

"Hello Tessa," I said sitting next to her on a bench.

"Jem is angry at me," Tessa said sighing and closing her book. Jem and Tessa never had fights; I wonder what happened that changed that. I hope it didn't have anything to do with Will.

"What happened, and please tell me if it was because of Will, because I will kill him for you," I said sympathetically. She laughed and sighed before facing me.

"Jem is angry at me because apparently I interfere with everything and I never stop smothering him." Tessa said rolling her eyes.

"Men are full of themselves, don't let it get to you," I said putting my arm around her shoulders. She was the closest thing to sister that I had.

"How is Ezra?" Tessa decided to ask finally.

"He's fine, always crying, but extremely adorable," I said smiling at her. I took her hand and pulled her to the living room with me. I took Ezra from Henry and Tessa was cooing to him. He was just wiggling and sucking on his fingers.

"Hello baby boy," I cooed to him before pulling him to my chest. He rested his head on my shoulder and yawned before falling asleep again. I gave him to Tessa and she was playing with his feet. Ezra started to whimper and then he wailed.

Henry took him and laid down on the couch before putting Ezra on his chest. It looked so cute. I giggled a little bit when Ezra made cute little sounds.

"You should sleep," Henry said looking at me. I probably looked exhausted.

"Are you fine taking care of Ezra alone?" I asked him.

"I'll be fine, I'll wake you up if he gets hungry. Now go sleep," Henry said while Ezra slept on his chest. I nodded and went upstairs before taking everything but my slip off. I fell asleep quickly.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Henry was shaking me awake and Ezra was whimpering in his arms.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up and rubbing my eyes.

"Ezra needs to eat," Henry said giving Ezra to me. He started to whimper loudly and I kissed his forehead before taking my slip off to feed him. He latched on quickly and leaned on my pillows. I was so tired.

Henry laid down next to me and watched Ezra while he ate. Ezra unlatched and started wailing. I sighed and rested him against my chest while he let out his tears. He was just upset.

"It's okay Ezra," I cooed to him rubbing his back. He yawned and stopped crying. He just stared up at me with his bright green eyes. He looked so much like Henry.

"Give him to me," Henry said reaching his arms around. I gave Ezra to him and he put him down on his chest and played with him. Ezra giggled and grabbed for Henry's hands. Ezra's laughs were so cute.

Ezra rolled onto his belly and looked at Henry before wiggling onto the bed. I picked him up and bounced him in my arms before holding him at my hip. I put my dress on while Ezra was playing with Henry.

Ezra clutched onto my hair and I carefully pried his tiny little hand off my hair. He laughed and yawned before playing with my necklace in his hand.

"He is exactly like you," I remarked looking at Henry.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked standing behind me while Ezra played with my necklace. Ezra was starting to become very active and he was always wiggling. He definitely wasn't as sleepy as when he was a newborn baby.

"He's cute, and he has your hair and eyes. It's so adorable," I said smiling at Henry. Henry rolled his eyes and took Ezra from me. He was rubbing Ezra's back and Ezra's eyes started to droop.

"Ezra is sleeping," Henry said putting him in his bassinet. Henry pulled me to him and lifted me up before walking to the guest room next door.

"What are you doing?" I finally asked when Henry started to kiss my neck.

"Ezra is asleep so we can finally have se−," I cut Henry off.

"Ezra could wake up," I said giving him a glare. He ignored my comment and continued to kiss me. I pushed him away.

"Why can't we?" Henry asked kissing me softly.

"I don't want to," I said looking away from him. I didn't like my body after the pregnancy and I barely had enough time to continue my training because Ezra was so young and he needed my attention at all times.

"Well I want to," Henry said before attacking me with kisses. I pushed him away and walked out of the room. I really didn't feel like having sex. "Why are you so stubborn?" Henry asked walking back into our room.

"Because I like getting things I want," I said rolling my eyes before lifting Ezra out of his bassinet. I went downstairs and I saw Will and Jem talking.

"Why are you two upsetting Tessa?" I demanded while Ezra cooed and played with my hair.

"We didn't do anything," Jem said crossing his arms.

"Tessa doesn't feel the same way," I said mocking his tone. He gave me a slight glare and I glared right back. I think the scariness of my glare was taken away by the cooing baby in my arms.

"Ezra," Will said before taking him from me. He started to play with Ezra. It was nice to see that Will wasn't always so snarky. I guess he just liked my baby boy.

"Give me my son back," I said reaching out for him. Ezra giggled and smiled at Will before yawning and trying to reach for Will's ears. I took Ezra back and he yanked on my hair. I took his hand off my hair and Church started to circle around my feet and purr. I picked him up and went back upstairs to the bedroom before putting Ezra down. I put Church down on the floor and he pounced on the bed and started to sniff Ezra.

Ezra sneezed and landed on his back. I giggled while Church decided to lick Ezra. Ezra sniffled before sneezing again. He let out in glee and pulled Church to him. Ezra refused to let go of Church.

Henry walked upstairs and saw Ezra and Church and laughed a little.

"You're letting the cat play with him?" Henry said standing behind me and putting his arms around my waist.

"It's so cute and hilarious at the same time," I said smiling when Church licked him and then sat down on top of him. Ezra shrieked happily and laughed. I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. Ezra slid onto his belly and wiggled and rolled onto his back.

He was very chubby and cute and he was the kind of baby that you wanted to hug at all times. Ezra screamed in glee and grabbed Church's tail. Church hissed and just continued to lick Ezra everywhere. I took Ezra after a few minutes and decided I should give him a bath. I took his diaper off and made sure the water was warm before settling him into the bath. He splashed water and giggled. He was such a cutie.

I put soap on him and used my hands to splash water on him a little. He laughed loudly and splashed me back. He was definitely getting used to his hands now. After he was clean I wrapped him in his blanket and he yawned before nuzzling closer to me and falling asleep. I went back to our room and Church was gone. I laid down on the bed and I put Ezra next to me with pillows surrounding him so he wouldn't fall.

"You are so tired," Henry remarked lifting up Ezra before putting another diaper on him and putting his clothes on. Henry laid down across from me and put Ezra in the middle of us. I leaned my head on my arm and looked at Henry while Ezra continued to sleep in between us.

"Our son is so cute," Henry said stroking Ezra's arm while he slept. He yawned and scrunched up his face before settling down again. I rubbed his belly and he made a cute sound before rolling onto his belly.

"I know he is, we make beautiful babies Henry," I said giggling a little bit. Henry rolled his eyes and looked up at me. He looked straight into my eyes and I leaned over and kissed him softly. Henry kissed me back eagerly and I pulled away after a few minutes.

"I love you Henry," I said quietly so I wouldn't wake up Ezra.

"I love you too Lottie, I always have," Henry said stroking my cheek before pulling me back to him and kissing me again. I relished in these few romantic moments between Henry and I. He was barely ever romantic and neither of us knew anything about raising a child, but we could definitely raise a child together.

**Did you like it? I would really love to get reviews so please, please, please click that little button on the bottom. It won't bite (hopefully)! I promise! Please R&R and I'll gift you with more of Ezra's adorable little laughs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Months Later**

Ezra was finally sleeping through the night and he stopped fussing all the time. Henry had been caught up in trying to get the sensor to work correctly and hadn't spent much time with his sun in the last week. I heard some whimpers from Ezra and I lifted him out of his crib and patted his back and went downstairs to Henry's study.

"Henry, Ezra wants his daddy." I said holding said baby on my hip. He was cooing and playing with my dress sleeve. He started to chew on his fingers and I smiled at him and bounced him in my arms.

Ezra was starting to get little tufts of dark red hair exactly like Henry's and it was so cute. I absolutely loved my little boy. I already knew that Henry wanted a big family and we planned to have another child in the next year.

"Give him to me!" Henry said reaching out for his son. I handed Ezra to him and Ezra squealed and kicked his feet happily when Henry held him.

Ezra was starting to get teeth and nursing him was starting to get harder and harder. He refused to latch on at most times and when he did he would fuss and bite me a few times. I had such a stubborn little baby boy. Why did he have to get that trait from me out of every other one?

Henry sat Ezra on his lap and put one arm around his little waist so he wouldn't fall off his lap. Tessa had started to call Ezra 'Little Henry' because of their resemblance. I loved how much Ezra looked like his father.

He would definitely gain many women's hearts as a young adult. I was hoping that he would be shy and sweet as his father was. Ezra might always be stubborn and feisty as I am as well but he would definitely never yearn to have a child like I did before he had been conceived.

Henry gave me a grin and held Ezra up to his face and kissed his cheeks. Ezra squealed and wiggled in Henry's arms and reached his hand out for me.

I took him from Henry and bounced him in my arms before walking next to Henry and giving him a kiss. He put his arms around my waist and stood up before kissing me back softly.

"Will you stop me again tonight?" Henry asked looking at me and raising one eyebrow. I hadn't been letting him touch me sexually since I had given birth several months ago.

"No." I said sighing. I had been training for the past two months and my body was back to normal and my stomach had flattened from my pregnancy. I was comfortable with my body now.

"Angel I've been waiting for this." Henry said kissing me once more. Ezra tugged on Henry's shirt alerting us that there was still a baby in my arms. I rested Ezra against my chest and Henry kissed his forehead. I went back upstairs and gave Ezra to Will.

Will had deemed himself Ezra's uncle since he was only four years younger than me now after all. Jem and Tessa had both been on edge and they had gotten married last month and wouldn't cease their fighting.

Meanwhile, Magnus had found a cure for Jem's disease in the future and wanted to try it out soon. Everyone wanted Jem to be in good health.

Jem and Tessa had been ignoring each other for the better part of a week and it was starting to get on my last nerve. I sighed and left Ezra with Will. He would always take care of Ezra well.

I went to the kitchen and Jem and Tessa were ranting at each other loudly.

"Why can't you stop getting your head into business that doesn't concern you?" Jem yelled angrily.

"It does concern me! I'm your wife, I should know if you're going to leave me." Tessa growled crossing her arms.

"Neither of you is going to have anything to care about as long as you don't stop fighting because, trust me, I will kick you out the moment my child sees the both of you fighting like that." I said crossing my arms and mustering up as much anger as I could into my glare.

It must have worked since both of them shut their mouths and stopped talking. I turned both of them to the door and shoved them out of the kitchen.

"Be nice to each other, I'm sure that will work out better." I said sighing and walking out of the kitchen. I went upstairs to my bedroom and laid down on the bed to relax. I had been doing everything in this house and I was truthfully exhausted.

Henry hadn't been focusing on Ezra and I and I feared that his son would grow up resenting him because of how far away Henry's mind always was from his family. I was scared about having another child when it already seemed as though I was raising four children, and not even including Ezra.

I pulled my hair out of its bun and let it flow down before closing my eyes and letting sleep fly over me.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up it was fairly calm and quiet. Then I heard a crash and I groaned. I stretched and went downstairs after fixing my hair and dress. Will was asleep with Ezra sleeping on his chest on the couch and I couldn't help but smile at the cute sight in front of me.

Will would definitely make a good father some day. I just hoped that it wasn't with some kind of whore…

I lifted my sleeping little Ezra from Will's chest and cradled him in my arms while he slept. I had to feed him. I went upstairs to my bedroom and took my bodice off.

He latched on immediately and Henry walked into the bedroom after a few minutes. Ezra was still very much asleep. Henry walked to the bed and leaned down to kiss me before laying on the bed next to me. He rubbed Ezra's back while he ate and Ezra unlatched and babbled a little bit after he opened his eyes.

He started to babble cutely and I bounced him. Henry took Ezra from me and put him on his lap and started to play with his tiny feet. Ezra looked so much like Henry, it was hard to believe that he was only several months old.

I knew my son was strong and healthy and that was all that I really cared about. Being a mother had changed a lot for me, I no longer hunted for demons along with Henry, Will, and Jem because of the risk of Ezra loosing me.

My little child needed a mother right now and Henry hated it when I didn't agree with him so I never argued with what he said. I knew he loved me but he restrained me so much.

I adjusted my dress and kissed Henry's cheek. Henry got out of the bed and went to Ezra's room before walking back without a baby in his arms. He kissed me roughly and my eyes widened at his eagerness to make love to me.

"Henry," I moaned softly when he attacked my neck with kisses. He must have really been waiting for this. My husband had become quite horny after Ezra had been born.

"I love you Lottie," Henry whispered into my ear before kissing me once more. I pressed my lips to his and opened my mouth to the attack of his tongue.

He started to take my dress off until I was only in my slip. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off before kissing him once more and putting my arms around his neck.

Henry gave me a grin before taking my slip off. He immediately palmed my breasts and buried his face into my neck. Henry nipped at the skin softly and I moaned.

"I love you Henry," I said pulling him to me for a kiss. His arms went around my naked body and he kissed me again before pinning me down to the bed. He threw his slacks and trousers off before leaning down to kiss me again.

I knew that Henry expected to get me pregnant again soon. During my pregnancy with Ezra we had both decided that we would have as many kids as we could while we were young. I was only twenty-three years old and Henry twenty-five.

I sighed in content when he put his arms around my waist and kissed me rougher than before. His member found it's way to my entrance and he thrust into me. Henry had locked the door so I moaned and put my arms around Henry.

I had been craving se…physical relations with Henry for a while; I had just not been comfortable with my body during most of the time.

Henry pulled one of my dark nipples into his mouth and thrust into me once more. I whimpered and Henry held my leg up while he made love to me.

I whimpered and moaned in pleasure as I came and Henry let himself go with a small growl. I loved it when he was like this. He let all his control go and did anything he wanted. It made me quite aroused at most times…

He pulled out of me and lay next to me. He put his arms around me and kissed me softly.

"I hope we didn't wake Ezra," I said finally. Henry let out a laugh and kissed me once more happily.

"Will probably would have known what we were doing and taken care of our son." Henry said grinning at me. He was such a child at times and I would never change anything about my crazy husband.

I sighed and rested next to my love and fell asleep naked and satisfied.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Henry was still laying next to me and his face was buried in my neck. I sat up and pulled the sheets over my body before tracing patterns on Henry's sleeping face.

I felt a smile beneath my hand and Henry kissed my hand softly. I smiled and uncovered his mouth to give him a kiss.

"How do you feel?" I asked him after he gave me multiple kisses.

"Better." Henry replied kissing me once more before sitting up and stretching. He had gotten stronger and much more muscular in the last year.

I got out of the bed and put one of my finer dark green dresses on before going to the nursery and checking on Ezra. He was sleeping soundly and his breathing was calm and even.

He had long brown eyelashes and eyebrows and had Henry's unmanageable light reddish orange hair. He looked a lot like Henry and I knew he loved having a son that resembled him. I was very sure that Ezra would be interested in all of Henry's crazed projects as he got older.

I stroked Ezra's hair softly and placed a kiss on his forehead before going back to the bedroom. Henry was sitting on the bed with slacks and his shirt half unbuttoned. He was staring up at the ceiling and relaxing.

I laid down next to him and he pulled me into the comfortable spot in his arms. I gave him a smile and he gave me one back before nuzzling close to my body.

I put my arms around his neck and thought about some stuff. Henry had been missing me lately and I knew that but I had to care for his child. Ezra came first now but I cherished the moments that I had with Henry.

I smiled up at Henry and he smiled back and kissed me softly all over my face. I heard crying from the next room and I sighed and got Ezra. I gave him to his father and laid back down. (I feel tired and I'm projecting it onto my characters, lol).

Henry bounced Ezra and played with him for a while until Ezra settled down and lay down on Henry's chest. I loved seeing both of them together. Ezra was a miniature version of his father and it was hilarious when Ezra had made the same face that Henry makes when he's annoyed last week when I gave him a bath.

I hoped the best for Ezra and his future and knew that I had no reassurance that nothing would happen to Henry and I eventually.

**I know this chapter was short but I wrote it when I was exhausted. I had a singing performance after school and at seven o'clock and the whole thing was finished at eleven o'clock and I rushed to finish the whole chapter. Please review, I L-O-V-E getting them and reading what people think about my story. I plan to add more stories to this account soon and want to see what people think about my writing style. Click that little review button on the bottom please!**


	5. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I just realized that I've completely forgotten about Cecily! I'll definitely be putting more details about her in the story. Those of you, who have been reading the story for a while, just imagine she has always been here, but just not acknowledged until now.**

**2 Months Later**

Ezra had been fussing so much for the past few weeks and Henry had barely been spending any time with Ezra. It was making me quite a bit crabby as well.

"Henry!" I yelled loudly before I walked over to the nursery. He ran upstairs and I pulled him into the nursery with me.

"What Lottie?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"Ezra misses you!" I yelled grabbing the front of his shirt and shaking him.

"Dada," Ezra squealed before bouncing in his crib.

I lifted Ezra up and bounced him in my arms before giving him a big kiss. It was his first word.

Henry reached out for Ezra and I gave his son to him. Seeing him with Ezra always made me happy.

"Your first word!" I cooed to Ezra softly. He giggled and bounced in Henry's arms. Ezra was such a cute little boy and he was starting to look exactly like Henry.

Ezra started to chant 'dada' and Henry chuckled before kissing Ezra's cheek. Ezra giggled again and yawned before scrunching up his face and letting out a cute little sneeze.

I giggled while he continued to make faces. He scrunched his nose up and had the exact same expression as a confused Henry.

I covered my mouth with my hand and burst out in laughter. Henry raised an eyebrow.

"He looked just like you for a minute there." I giggled out, still covering my mouth.

I had news for Henry and I was hoping he would like it. Henry had gotten pregnant once more.

Ezra was soon to be a toddler and it would be nice to have a daughter now.

I still needed to tell Henry. I was a bit scared of what his reaction would be. What if he didn't want another child now after seeing how hard it was to raise Ezra?

After seeing him play with his son I knew that I had nothing to be scared of. I would definitely tell him today. Right now.

Ezra yawned and nuzzled into Henry's chest before falling asleep. Henry put him in his crib and pulled me to our bedroom before kissing me softly.

"I need to tell you something." I said kissing him softly.

"What is it Lottie?" He asked putting his arms around me.

"I'm carrying another child." I said blurting it out quickly. He stopped kissing me and just looked down at my belly before kissing me passionately.

"Another baby," Henry said putting his arms around my waist before kissing me roughly and lovingly.

"Can we handle another child Henry?" I asked him putting a hand on my belly. He kissed me softly and bent down to place butterfly kisses across my belly.

I giggled and ran my hand through his hair. I walked downstairs with him and we sat down on the floor in the library before talking about baby names.

"Do you want a daughter or son?" I asked him while he fondled with the lace on my dress.

"Another son," Henry said stubbornly. I giggled and sighed before kissing him.

"Try not to get too naughty." Will said walking into the library, with my baby boy in his arms.

"Why do you have Ezra with you?" I asked raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms playfully.

"Cecily started to argue with me so I left to go play with Ezra." Will said before walking away. I giggled and couldn't stop laughing. I wished it stayed this peaceful forever.

I spoke too soon.

Magnus stormed into the room with some sort of book in his arms and he looked rather…happy.

"I found a cure for Jem's disease!" Magnus burst out with a quite….creepy smile.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up and raising an eyebrow.

"Well it's a set of runes, one problem though, it's in the future, and it requires over ten shadowhunters. So everyone is going to the future with the device that Henry made!" Magnus said clapping.

I have no idea what is wrong with this man.

"I can't go, what about Ezra?" I asked immediately.

"Take him with you; it will take quite a bit of time to find the runes in the first place. We'll be in the future for about…I don't know….three of four months," Magnus said with a shrug.

"I'll be huge by the time we get back." I said looking at Henry. He shrugged and I sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" Will said while Ezra played in his lap. Ezra was already nine months old.

Something suddenly dawned on me.

I could be pregnant with more than once child this time.

I could become the mother of three.

I would be _twice_ as big.

The thought of being twice as big as I was with Ezra, made me want to cry.

And I never cry.

The one time I have ever cried was when I gave birth.

"I don't want to go." I said stubbornly.

"Do you want to save Jem?" Henry asked me.

"Yes," I said with a sigh.

"I repeat, what did you mean by that?" Will said putting Ezra on the floor. He rolled over to where I was and started to giggle and kick his feet.

"I'm pregnant again." I said lifting Ezra up. He started to suck on his thumb and he nuzzled into my chest.

I rubbed his back and he yawned and fell asleep against my body. He was so warm.

"Again? Nice job Henry." Will said giving Henry a devilish grin, causing Henry to become a bright shade of red.

"Yes, again," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well we're leaving in an hour." Magnus said walking out of the room.

"Ezra is too young to be in the mess of time travel." I said rubbing his back while he slept. Henry reached out for his son and I handed him over.

Ezra was so cute.

He let out a yawn and opened his eyes and looked up at Henry before rubbing his eyes and yawning again.

"Dada."He mumbled cutely. I giggled and my hand wandered down to my belly. Ezra was playing with Henry's shirt buttons when I finally stopped thinking.

"Okay, we're going to the future, I mean what's the worst that can happen." I said stretching a little before standing up.

I put my arms out for Ezra and Henry plopped him in my arms. I held him on my hip and went upstairs to feed him. Ezra was a very sleepy baby.

I went to my bedroom and closed the door before taking my dress off and letting Ezra eat. He latched on quickly and looked up at me with his bright eyes while he ate.

"Hello my baby boy." I cooed to him softly. He kicked his feet happily and yawned before continuing to eat. Henry walked into our bedroom and Ezra unlatched and started to giggle.

"You always make him laugh." I said putting my dress on after giving Ezra to Henry. They were both on the bed and Ezra was lying on Henry's chest and wiggling on his belly.

"And you make him cry?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow. I scoffed and hit Henry's arm. He could say some of the stupidest things sometimes.

"Do you really think there's a cure for Jem?" I decided to ask after a few minutes.

I wanted there to be a cure for him, but if there wasn't there really wasn't anything that we could do.

If there was just a rune to cure his disease, but there isn't.

"Yes, I do." Henry said sitting up and putting Ezra in his lap. Ezra was just cooing and playing with Henry's slacks. I took Ezra from Henry's lap and held him at my hip.

"Wait a second…you made a…time travel….device?" I asked raising an eyebrow. That was the one think I knew I hadn't thought about yet.

"Yes." Henry said simply before shrugging.

"Dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada, dada." Ezra started chanting. He reached out for Henry and I giggled and handed him over. I guess we could talk about that later.

"He's so adorable; he's definitely going to have trouble fighting females off in his future." I said patting the little tufts of hair on Ezra's head.

We went back to the library and Will took Ezra back and started to play with him. Ezra was giggling by the time I sat down with Henry.

I picked Ezra up and put him in my lap while he played with my dress. After about three minutes Magnus stormed back into the library with Tessa, Jem, Cecily, Gabriel, Gideon, and Sophie.

"Time to go!" Magnus said immediately.

"It's only been thirty minutes." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Details, details," Magnus said waving his hand as if to brush it away.

He had, what I assumed was, the device under his arm and Henry picked Ezra up and everyone stood up and gathered around him.

I was really hoping this wouldn't backfire.

Magnus set the device down cautiously and backed away from it immediately. I guess he wasn't used to the usual exploding of one of Henry's 'devices'.

He kicked the machine and I heard a humming sound before a portal thrust from the top of the thing.

Gabriel glanced into the portal and before anyone could say anything Magnus shoved him into it.

Ezra made a cute little sleepy noise before settling down in Henry's arms again.

Everyone walked into the portal and finally once almost everyone was in Magnus stepped into the portal happily so I took Henry's hand in mine and walked through.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I guess something must have happened since the portal opened in what I assumed was another institute since it was obviously some kind of church.

Henry was still holding Ezra and standing next to me. Ezra started fussing and they turned into cries and I reached my hands out for him and Henry gladly passed over our screaming, crying child.

Ezra calmed down after I bounced him for a while and someone walked by all of us talking and then backed up so that we were back in their view.

The young man that stopped looked almost identical to Will, except he had silverish blonde hair. He ran his hand through his hair before speaking.

"Who the hell are you guys?" The man asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked around and realized that Magnus wasn't with us anymore.

"We're from the future." I said with a shrug. Ezra glanced at the stranger and reached his arms out to him and started to giggle.

"What?" He asked furrowing his brows.

"Hello my friends!" I heard Magnus scream. I looked over and almost fainted at the sight of Magnus wearing something….sparkly, and….womanly.

"It's me, from the future. You all look like crap!" Magnus said reaching his hands out for Ezra. I raised an eyebrow and handed my son over to him.

"Mama," Ezra mumbled softly before playing with the top of Magnus' shirt. I took him back and kissed his little cheek before he yawned and rested against my chest.

He fell asleep and my attention went back to Magnus.

"Jace, this is William and Cecily Herondale, James Carstairs, Tessa Grey, Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood, Sophie Collins, Charlotte and Henry Branwell, and their son Ezra." Magnus said introducing us to the man.

"Herondale? No wonder you look like me." The man, who I now knew was Jace, said gesturing to Will.

"I am from the past, so actually you look like me," Will said with his usual smug expression. I rolled my eyes and bounced Ezra in my arms.

"Sorry about his…attitude, he's a bit of an idiot." I said with a small smile.

"Let's go to the living room!" Magnus said pulling Henry and I along. Everyone else followed and Jace and Will continued to bicker back and forth.

"You look around Clary's size so you can borrow her clothes, as for Ezra, I'm pretty sure that Maryse has old baby clothes." Magnus said looking at me. "He can wear Jace's clothing." Magnus said gesturing to Henry who wasn't paying any attention whatsoever. We reached the living room quickly.

"This is Clarissa, Isabelle, Alec, Maryse, Robert, Simon, Maia, Jordan, Jocelyn, and Luke." Magnus said pointing out everyone.

"Okay, Clary, Isabelle, take the girls with you and put them into…normal clothes. Maryse and Jocelyn go take Ezra and find some of Alec's old baby clothes." Magnus said taking my sleepy baby boy out of my arms and handing him over to Maryse.

"Alec, Jace, give these guys clothes." Magnus said shoving the men upstairs. I followed Clary and Isabelle upstairs.

"So, who are you?" Clarissa asked turning around to face us once we were in a bedroom.

"I'm Charlotte, and that's Tessa, Sophie, and Cecily." I replied.

"Okay, Charlotte and Tessa come with me, Sophie and Cecily go with Isabelle." Clarissa said pulling Tessa and I along with her.

We went into another room and Clarissa checked her closet before throwing some sort of short slacks and a green thing that I assumed was a top.

She threw some sort of black slacks and an orange shirt at Tessa.

I started to take my dress off until I was in my slip. Clarissa walked out of the room before returning with pairs things that I could not identify.

She threw one of each to me, and once of each to Tessa.

"That's a bra; you probably don't know what it is. But you fit the…cups…to your….breast...and then latch it in the back. And the other thing you wear like how men wear….trousers." Clarissa said forming a blush.

"Okay." I said with a shrug before she left. I took my slip off and did what she told me and latched what I assumed were hooks, at the back.

I slipped the…trouser like things…on and tried to put the slacks on. They were denim and when I put them on, quite tight. They cut off about ten inches below my hips and I felt quite naked in them. I put the top on and looked in the mirror in the room.

You could see the swell of my abdomen in the top I was wearing and I loved the sight of my second child inside of me. My hand curved to the bump and I sighed.

Tessa had already put her clothing on and she was wearing tight black slacks and the shirt.

We both looked extremely improper.

Tessa and I went downstairs and Maryse was smiling and playing with Ezra.

"Mama!" He yelled reaching out for me once I was downstairs. I took him into my arms and looked at the slacks and shirt he was wearing and couldn't help but think he looked adorable, like usual.

I finally realized that Henry was standing in the corner and staring at me.

Just staring.

I took the time to admire the denim slacks and simple shirt he was wearing.

He looked…sexy…I was starting to crave sex.

"What are you wearing?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow and running his eyes over my body. Henry walked over and put his hand on the swell of my belly.

"My child is showing himself." Henry said with a grin before rubbing the bump. I giggled and put my hand above his.

Once everyone was downstairs we went to the living room and sat down.

"I am going to explain everything." Magnus said standing up in the front of everyone.

I couldn't wait to hear his explanation.

**New chappie! Didn't expect this did you? I thought it would be a cool twist on the story, and I believe my thoughts were correct. I would really like to get reviews! I also want anyone who reads this story to please save the link to the blog for this fanfiction from my profile, just in case this story is deleted. Please click on that blue review button as well!**


	7. Chapter 6

**2 1/2 Months Later**

When I woke up in bed Henry was asleep next to me and Ezra was standing in his crib and jumping up and down.

I got out of bed and lifted him up before rubbing his back. He giggled and started rooting. I turned the lights on and sat down on the bed before taking my shirt off.

Ezra latched on immediately and looked up at me with his green eyes. He yawned and latched back on before closing his eyes.

He had been much more vocal lately and he had started using short sentences to tell us what he wanted.

I had been getting larger and larger, when I was at the appointment Henry and I had found out that I was pregnant with three children. Magnus had made a doctor's appointment for me last month and Henry and I had been able to hear the babies' heart beat.

In this time they had machines that helped you see the child inside of your womb; they would even be able to tell the gender of the children at my next appointment.

Henry was very excited to see our babies inside of me. His hands were always attached to the swell of my belly.

Henry sat up in bed and saw that I was feeding Ezra. He kissed my neck softly and I let out a small moan.

He got out of bed and stretched before going to the bathroom in the room. Ezra finished eating so I put him back in his crib and let him sleep before following Henry to the bathroom.

I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower with Henry. He turned the water on.

It surprised me how advanced everything was in this time. I had started to figure out what a computer was.

Henry kissed me softly and I giggled and kissed him back. His hand strayed down to my abdomen and he rubbed my belly where our children were residing.

Henry kissed me once more, stronger than he had before and I gasped in pleasure when he started to play with my sensitive breasts, they were much larger than usual.

Magnus had taken us shopping a week after we had arrived in this time and I had gotten many comfortable maternity clothes.

I loved the clothing here, they were so soft and comfortable. I didn't miss my dresses at all.

I didn't feel very improper leg bearing pants, or shoulder bearing tops anymore.

Henry had been so excited when he found out that his sensor had ended up working. He loved all the technology in this time.

Magnus was currently in Alicante trying to find the runes for the cure, and he was apparently quite unsuccessful.

I washed my hair with shampoo and rinsed the lather out of it before washing my body with soap. Henry and I both finished showering and we got out. I wrapped a towel around my body and I went to the bedroom.

I changed into vivid purple pants and a comfortable gray top. I was wearing a nursing bra, which was easy to get out of the way for nursing Ezra.

I lifted Ezra up and he yawned and cuddled to my chest. I changed his diaper, they were much more easy to use than regular cloth diapers and I was planning to take many of them back with me, maybe even four or five large boxes.

I put pants and a cute shirt on Ezra and lifted him up once more. His legs were resting on my belly while he played with my hair.

Henry walked up behind me and too Ezra away. He was wearing jeans and a regular shirt.

"Your mother hogs you little Ezra." Henry cooed to our son before grinning at me. He walked downstairs and I followed.

"Charlotte, you're so big!" Tessa said when she saw me walk downstairs. I burst into tears and she started to panic.

"You're not big at all, if anything you're tiny." Will soothed rubbing my back and trying to get me to calm down.

Henry glared at Tessa and she glared back. Jem put his arm around her and told her not to worry about it.

Will helped me sit down, every male kept trying to comfort me, even Jem tried to comfort me when I was crying sometimes.

I cried a lot now days. I was getting quite large and everyone kept telling me how big I was. It was annoying.

Henry gave Ezra to me and Ezra patted my belly and giggled.

Even my son thought I was getting big.

I pulled Ezra to my chest. He rested his hands on my shoulders and yawned before falling asleep.

I rubbed his back and he let out cute sleep noises every once in a while. His face scrunched up and he let out an adorable little yawn. I giggled and kissed his forehead.

Henry sat down next to me and we both played with Ezra while he slept. He occasionally let out a cute baby snore that made Henry and I burst into laughter.

Henry rubbed my belly and I groaned when I felt them move around inside of me. I took deep breaths and tried to relax, but it didn't exactly work.

I gave Ezra to Henry and went upstairs to the bedroom. I sat down on the bed and relaxed. I was rubbing my belly and relaxing as I fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Ezra was asleep in his crib but Henry wasn't upstairs at all. I sat up and stretched before lying back down and resting my arms above my bump.

Ezra was happily dozed off so I decided to leave him asleep. I went downstairs and heard Henry arguing with Will about something.

"Hi," I said walking into the room. Will glanced at me and seemed to drop the conversation completely.

"Charlotte," Will greeted before walking out of the room. He glared at Henry on his way out and I wondered what happened.

"Will is being a complete idiot." Henry muttered to himself.

"Come greet your wife," I said reaching out for him. He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. Henry rested his head on my shoulder and I leaned against him.

I could tell that Henry was tired. I rubbed his back and he hummed and kissed my neck. I pulled him upstairs to the bedroom and shoved him on the bed.

"You should sleep; I'm going to go play with Ezra downstairs." I said kissing his forehead.

Henry nodded and mumbled something before turning around so his face was in the pillow before closing his eyes to sleep.

Ezra was squealing and babbling in his crib so I lifted him out and closed the door after leaving the room.

"We're going to have some Ezra and mommy time," I cooed to Ezra while he just babbled and looked around.

He was so warm against my body, he was such a cutie. I went to the living room and sat down on the couch and stretched my legs out on it.

Ezra was sitting on my lap and playing with my clothes while he looked around. I let go of him and let him sit without my support.

He grabbed onto my legs and propped himself up on his legs so he was standing and then he giggled and jumped up and down.

I laughed at the scene and put him on the floor before sitting a foot away from him.

Ezra looked as though he was thinking about how to get to his mommy and then giggled and did a little baby waddle to me.

"You just walked!" I cheered giving Ezra a big smile. He started to jump up and down again and tumbled into my lap giggling.

Maryse walked into the room and saw Ezra and me and gave me a smile before sitting down on the floor next to me.

Ezra stood up and baby waddled over to her and sat down in her lap with a giggle. His teeth were starting to grow; he only had his four front teeth though.

Maryse smiled at him sadly and I wondered why she looked so upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked leaning against the couch. I unconsciously rubbed my belly and she sighed and started explaining.

"I lost my son a few years ago, Ezra reminds me of him," She said with a faint smile. I wanted to hug this new friend of mine.

It was probably just the hormones.

"How old was he?" I asked while Ezra played with Maryse's skirt.

"Nine years old, his name was Max," Maryse said smiling when Ezra babbled and looked up at her as if he expected her to babble back to him in answer.

"I can't even imagine losing Ezra." I said pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Mama," He whined reaching out for me. I picked him up and bounced him in my arm.

Maryse got up from where she was sitting and helped me stand up. It was quite hard to do so with my large stomach in the way.

I felt the babies move inside of my body and I gasped and rubbed my belly.

We went to the kitchen and I saw Clarissa's friend, the daylighter, Simon, sitting down with Maryse's daughter Isabelle.

"Isa!" Ezra squealed. I handed Ezra to her and she sat him down on her lap and he giggled and bounced up and down before looking up at Simon.

I rubbed my back; carrying Ezra was beginning to become a bit hard, my back was aching.

Sophie walked into the kitchen and I could see that her clothes were a little bit messed up. I straightened her shirt and she blushed and looked away from me.

"Is Gideon being too forward, because if he is I'll be glad to ask Will to hit him," I said sarcastically. Sophie just turned even redder.

"Gideon is the perfect gentleman, if anything, I'm being too forward." Sophie whispered back.

I rolled my eyes and she walked out of the kitchen. I could tell that she and Gideon were getting closer.

Ezra started to cry in Isabelle's arms and I sighed and took him from her. He was probably just hungry. I went upstairs and grabbed his blanket. I went back downstairs and went to the kitchen before grabbing one of his bottles from the fridge. I turned the bottle warmer on and stuck the bottle in.

Ezra wasn't used to waiting to be fed since I usually just breastfed him. My breasts and nipples were getting too sore to breastfeed Ezra anymore.

He continued to cry in my arms and I rubbed my face and continued to bounce him in my arms. I took the bottle out of the warmer and screwed the cap back on before bringing it to Ezra's mouth.

It took a while for him to realize it was food but he eventually latched onto the bottle and started to drink his milk.

I had been using a breast pump the last few weeks and it was actually quite convenient.

Ezra ate happily and I wiped the tears off his face. He put his hands around the bottle and held it in place while he ate. Ezra looked up at me with his father's eyes and yawned before continuing to eat.

I rocked him in my arms and he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I went upstairs to put him in his crib. Henry looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

Ezra and Henry looked so alike when they were both sleeping. I loved how much Ezra looked like Henry and I hoped that all three of these children looked like Henry.

The only thing that Ezra had gotten from me was his eyebrows. He was also just as stubborn as me.

I sat down next to Henry on the bed and pushed his hair out of his face while he kept sleeping. He pulled me into his arms and buried his face into my neck.

"You're so warm," Henry said leaning down to kiss me.

"That's what happens when I'm pregnant, I turn into a heat machine," I said chuckling. Henry chuckled as well and kissed me roughly.

I climbed on top of him and continued to kiss him.

"You might want to close the door next time you start doing that." Will chuckled from the door. I turned my head to look at him and he shook his head in amusement before taking Ezra from his crib.

He left and closed the door behind him. My face was now red and I was feeling quite embarrassed.

I was never going to hear the end of Will's sex jokes.

I ignored it and leaned down to kiss Henry again. His hands grasped at my hips. My stomach came between us and I started to laugh.

"I'm so big," I said continuing to laugh. Henry chuckled and switched our places so he was hovering above me. He trailed kisses down my neck and I moaned.

I pulled his shirt off the top of his head and felt the toned muscles on his chest and stomach.

He took my shirt off and unhooked the back of my bra. He pulled my nipples with his fingers and I let out a moan that was quite whorish.

Henry took my pants off and I continued to kiss him. I pushed his pants off and he wasted no time aligning himself to my entrance before thrusting into me.

I let out a loud cry of pleasure as he continued to thrust into me. His hands ran over my pregnant abdomen as he thrusted into me repeatedly.

I pulled his face down to mine and I kissed him roughly. He moaned into my mouth and he squeezed my breasts lightly. I let out a cry of pleasure as I let myself go.

Henry thrust into me a few more times before following me with a growl. We both caught our breath and he pulled out of me and pulled the covers on top of us.

His hand stroked my belly and I closed my eyes. He pulled me to his body and kissed me gently.

"I love you," I said before kissing him once more.

"As I love you," Henry replied before kissing me once more. Henry put his arm around my body and we started to talk about baby names.

"What about the name Mason?" Henry suggested after we talked about girls names.

"It's cute, I hope we have at least one daughter this time." I said while he continued to rub my belly. I gasped when I felt a kick and Henry's hand froze.

He looked down at me and smiled as the babies kicked his hand once more. I pulled him down for a kiss and he smiled at me again.

Henry got out of bed and stretched before putting his undergarments and clothes on. I sat up and groaned. My back was definitely hurting after laying on it for this long.

I got out of bed and put my clothes back on. I was going to go downstairs when I felt a cramp in my lower abdomen. I breathed through it and it went away. Henry held my hand as we walked downstairs.

I got the cramping feeling again and I let out a cry of pain as my face scrunched up in discomfort.

Henry lifted me up and the pain went away. He carried me downstairs and he set me on the couch.

The pain was gone. It was probably just cramps. I had gotten many cramps when I was pregnant with Ezra.

Henry rubbed my belly and I saw Will was asleep on the floor with Ezra asleep on his chest. It was so adorable. Ezra preferred to sleep on top of someone.

I smiled at the sweet scene and Henry looked down at me and kissed me before rubbing my belly once again. His hands could quite possibly be glued to my abdomen.

I leaned against my husband. I was tired today, I wanted to eat and go straight to sleep.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against Henry's chest. I was almost asleep when changed my position so I was leaning against his body.

I mumbled something and Henry kissed my forehead and lifted me up. I felt myself get placed on what I assumed was a bed before Henry helped me take my clothes of. He took my bra off as well before slipping one of his shirts over my head.

He left the room and I heard Ezra whimper as he was being placed in his crib. I opened my eyes and saw that Henry was taking his clothes off.

I heard him throw his clothes to the side and he climbed into bed with me. He was only wearing boxers, but I really didn't care.

He rubbed my belly and hummed to me, lulling me back to sleep.

**Yay! A new chapter! I was trying so hard to update today, my parents kept yelling at me to go to sleep, but I couldn't stop writing! School is starting in *sigh* one day. I will probably update every two to three weeks, I will not take three months to update, I promise. I would love to hear what you think about this chapter, so please, please leave a review. They always boost my enthusiasm to write more often.**


	8. Important, read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for about another two or three weeks, my sister kindly said she would let me use her computer when she doesn't use it, for the time being, so I'll try to update if I can.


	9. Chapter 7

**2 Weeks Later**

I walked into the nursery with Henry and saw that Ezra was already awake.

"Happy birthday little boy!" I cooed to him before lifting him up. He giggled and kissed my cheek. Ezra was one year old today!

I changed his clothes and went downstairs with him and Will saw us and whisked Ezra from my arms.

"Happy birthday!" Will kissed his forehead and everyone came over and had a group hug with Henry. I chuckled and patted my belly. Ezra was so big now! Everyone was already wrapped around Ezra's little finger.

Maryse took him out of Will's hands and bounced him in her arms. I smiled and yawned. I was already starting to feel tired.

Maryse and I had been planning for his birthday for a while. I wish that Ezra had been able to meet his grandparents. I missed my father so much. I was starting to feel like crying. I pushed away those feelings and lifted up Ezra and hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead and he giggled.

"Mama, sop dat," I assumed he was trying to say 'stop that' it was pretty hard to understand him sometimes.

Maryse and I had decided that we would go out to celebrate his birthday since he wouldn't remember it as he got older. It was more of a time for us to celebrate Ezra.

Ezra was currently being passed around the room and he seemed extremely bored. Magnus came downstairs and took Ezra and kissed his cheek. Everyone loved to kiss my little baby boy.

"Happy Birthday Ezra," Magnus kept him in his arms.

"I found out some more information about the runes needed to help Jem. They're in one of the libraries in Alicante. Robert and I plan to go as soon as possible.

"That's great; do you think that you'll be able to find it soon?" I asked patting my belly gently.

We were all hoping that we could actually find the cure for Jem, he was part of my family, and he was like my son.

Magnus handed Ezra back to me and I went to the kitchen and put Ezra in a high chair before feeding him some baby food. He wasn't nursing anymore because my breasts were starting to get extremely sore.

He got baby food all over his face and I laughed and wiped his face off with a baby wipe and continued to feed him. He finished eating and I cleaned him up and went upstairs to the nursery.

I changed his diaper and put a onesie on him. He was at home, so he didn't need to wear actual clothing. Ezra was still so small. I was excited that he was already walking and talking so much.

He still hadn't walked for Henry, which Henry got all pouty about. He was still like an adorable puppy sometimes.

Henry walked into the kitchen and lifted Ezra out of his high chair and danced around the room with him. Ezra giggled and tugged at the neckline of Henry's shirt.

It was already about noon. Ezra had a nap at 1:30 P.M. every day and I usually slept when he did. I needed more sleep or I got too tired every day.

I went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. Isabelle and Clary sat down on the couch next to me and Ezra giggled and tried to get out of my lap and go to them. I lifted him up and laughed and gave him to Isabelle.

Both of them sat down on the floor and cooed over him and played with him. It was nice having so many people around. Ezra didn't have many people to play with, other than Will, Tessa and Jem. Gabriel was even warmed up to Ezra. Ezra loved Gabriel and it forced Will and Gabriel to get along when they were around Ezra.

I still thought that Will and Tessa should have been together. I knew they both loved each other and I knew that Tessa loved Jem as well.

Will hadn't allowed himself to love anyone, and look where that got him.

I worried about him very much. After Tessa and Jem had gotten married Will had come home drunk almost every day for three weeks.

I wanted him to be able to love a woman again. He had only allowed himself to fall in love with Tessa and she rejected him.

I worried about them more than I did about myself. They were all like my children and I loved them all very much.

I was already on the verge of tears and I sniffled and Tessa sat down on the couch and saw me pouting and rubbed my back.

"What's wrong Charlotte?" I was letting my emotions take over me. I was overwhelmed with love and I was missing my parents so much.

I started crying and Tessa put her arms around me and Clary and Isabelle were immediately next to me and Ezra was back in my arms as they all hugged me and tried to console me.

I continued to cry and Maryse came over and hugged me as well. This pregnancy was making me so emotional and different. I finally came down to sniffles and I wiped away my tears. They were still coming but I didn't feel as upset anymore.

"I miss my parents," I sniffled again and bounced Ezra in my arms. I was a twenty-three year old woman for god's sakes. I shouldn't be crying about my parents.

I really do wish they were still alive and with me, but they were already gone, there was nothing I could do about that. There was no use crying over something that could never change.

It still doesn't stop me from missing them.

I smiled and tried not to start crying again. I had already made many new friends here. Clarissa and Isabelle were very sweet girls and Maryse was such a good woman and mother. She had been helping me immensely.

I hugged them all back and I gave Ezra to Clary before getting up and taking a deep breath. I went upstairs to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. I felt sad.

Henry walked into the room while I was sniffling and pouting and he put his arms around me.

"The girls told me you were crying, why?" Henry rubbed my back comfortingly and I buried my face into his neck.

"I miss my parents," I was starting to cry again and Henry tightened his arms around me and soothingly rubbed my back. I just needed to let all of my tears out and I would be fine.

This was supposed to be a happy day. Ezra was one year old. I pushed away all the sad emotions and tried to be happy.

I stopped crying after a few minutes and I smiled and kissed Henry.

"Can you believe it's been a year since Ezra was born? It seems like days ago that he started to talk." Henry smiled.

"It seems almost impossible that it's already been a year." I got off the bed and Henry wiped away my tears and I smiled and went back downstairs to the living room.

Ezra was standing up and giggling and he fell on his butt and started to cry. Henry walked over and lifted him up and bounced him in his arms.

"You're okay," Henry said soothingly. Ezra stopped crying after a few minutes and he sniffled and wiped his face with his hands. I took him from Henry and kissed his tear stained cheek and cuddled him close to me.

Ezra yawned and rested against my chest and closed his eyes. I lifted up Henry's wrist and checked his watch. Ezra should be having a nap right now.

I went upstairs to the nursery and put Ezra comfortably in his crib and covered him with his blanket. He was already asleep by the time I was done putting his blanket on. I dimmed the lights in the room and turned a baby monitor on before taking the other one and closing the door.

Ezra usually stayed asleep for a few hours and woke up hungry and crying.

I yawned and went back downstairs. Henry was sitting on one of the chairs in the living room and I sat down in his lap and put my arms around his neck.

"I'm tired," I pouted and he chuckled and put his arms around my waist. I was getting to be so gigantic. I was much bigger than when I had been pregnant with Ezra.

I hadn't gotten morning sickness very much throughout my entire pregnancy. I stretched a bit and continued to rest in Henry's lap.

I hoped that these three babies looked like Henry as well. Maybe our daughter would look like me; we were definitely having a daughter. I hope.

I definitely wasn't planning on getting pregnant again anytime soon, maybe three or four years after I give birth.

I was starting to doze off with my thoughts. The last thing I thought about before falling asleep was the fact that I was going to be a mother of four in about 13 weeks.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I wasn't on the chair with Henry anymore. I was back in the bedroom. Henry wasn't with me and the baby monitor was on the table in the corner. I could hear Ezra laughing. Henry was probably with him.

I straightened my clothes up before going downstairs.

I saw Maryse in the kitchen and I walked over to her. She was baking something.

I really felt like having some chocolate tarts right now, yum.

"Where are we going for Ezra's birthday?" I asked her yawning a bit. I was still somewhat waking up.

"We're going to a restaurant nearby. Robert and I celebrated Isabelle's first few birthdays there. You should have seen her back then. She was extremely chubby."

"I can imagine," I chuckled and smiled. Ezra was extremely cute and chubby.

"We're going to use Clary's car and mine to get everyone there and Ezra's car seat is already set up in my car. We're going to leave in about half an hour." Maryse put her arm around my shoulder and I nodded.

"I doubt he'll remember this." I said patting my belly. A year and a half from now these three would be turning one. I couldn't wait for that.

I was getting extremely close to these new friends of mine. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay here with Maryse and everyone.

I smiled and hugged Maryse. She froze for a second and hugged me back.

I went back upstairs and to the nursery and saw that Henry was playing with Ezra while he sat on the floor with his toys.

I stood behind Henry and ruffled his hair and he lifted up his head and looked up at me. I giggled and he turned around and kissed my belly before turning back to Ezra.

I didn't even want to attempt to sit on the floor. I definitely wouldn't be able to get up again.

"Maryse said that we're leaving in about thirty minutes, so we should probably get Ezra ready." Henry lifted up Ezra and I took him and bounced him in my arms before putting him on the changing table and changing his diaper.

Henry got a cute little outfit out of the closet and gave it to me. It was a pair of pants and a shirt with an adorable jacket. I got Ezra to put it on without much effort. He usually hated to have clothes put on him.

Maybe he was trying to be nice for his birthday.

I gave him to Henry and went downstairs. Carrying Ezra for too long made my back hurt. Once I was downstairs Maryse started to take pictures with the camera.

I wanted as many pictures of Ezra as possible during his birthday. His smiles made me so happy.

Maryse got everyone in the cars and I got Ezra in his car seat. Maryse packed a diaper bag for Ezra as well. She was so helpful all the time; I would miss her so much once we had to leave.

Henry and I sat with Ezra in the backseat of the car with Maryse, Robert, Will, Jem, and Tessa in the car with us.

Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Simon, Magnus and Cicely were in Isabelle's car. Jocelyn, Luke, Maia, Simon, Gabriel, Gideon, and Sophie were in Jocelyn's car.

We left the institute and started to drive to the restaurant. We got there after about ten minutes and I got Ezra out of the car and everyone went inside.

"We're reserved for the Lightwoods," Maryse told the woman in front.

She saw everyone and she widened her eyes.

"Ah yes, the party of twenty-two," She smiled as nicely as possible but you could tell she was surprised there were so many people.

We got seated at a large table with a high chair for Ezra. He giggled when I ruffled his hair and he grabbed my hand.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," I cooed to him.

"Wuv you mama," Ezra patted my hand and I was crying.

Everyone started panicking and asking me what was wrong and I just shrugged.

"Ezra just said he loves me!" I wailed before lifting Ezra out of his chair and cuddling him close to my body. Everyone laughed and I pouted.

I put Ezra back in his chair and we got menus. Everything seemed appealing and I wanted to get it all, but I don't think that would be very good.

I decided on trying the eggplant pasta, something normal that I would probably like.

Everyone else finished ordering. Henry and I would let Ezra taste our food and we would give him some if he liked it. I had baby food in the diaper bag just in case he didn't like any of it.

Once we finished ordering we all started talking about random things. I talked to Maryse, Clary, Isabelle, Tessa, Cicely, and Sophie about names for the babies. The boys all talked about sports or something. Henry explained some of his inventions and everyone seemed interesting.

He had been studying the working sensor they had here. Henry still couldn't believe that he was actually the person to make it.

He had some better improvements for it now that he had seen how the sensor is in the future.

Our food finally came and everyone was happily eating. I fed some pasta to Ezra and he smiled and happily munched on the pasta.

Tessa let him try a bit of her bread and he gladly ate everything people gave him. I fed him a bit more of my pasta and I was glad that he was able to chew it and swallow it easily.

It was fun to feed Ezra; he kept making these cute faces as he chewed. He scrunched up his nose when he didn't like something and it was adorable!

Maryse kept secretly taking pictures but I noticed. I smiled at her and she smiled back and patted my hand.

"I'll get these all printed out before you have to go." I nodded and patted my belly.

I was almost finished with my food. I continued to feed it to Ezra every once in a while and he ate it without complaining.

Everyone at the table was passing food down for Ezra to try and laughing at his reactions. When he tasted the pasta that Will was eating Ezra gave us toothless grins.

It was so adorable and everybody laughed. We finished eating and they took our plates away before bringing out a cake. We sang happy birthday to Ezra and passed around the cake.

I fed some cake to Ezra and he wanted more so I fed him some more. He took some cake off my plate with his hand and ate it and giggled.

We all laughed with him. He was such a cutie.

I was quite tired by the time we were done with everything. We went back to the car after everything was over and Ezra was asleep in Henry's arms.

He was all tired from his big birthday celebration. The car ride home wasn't very long and I put Ezra in bed once we got home and he didn't wake up once, not even when I was changing his clothes.

I tiredly walked to the bedroom and took all my clothes off before shoving another one of Henry's shirts on and getting into bed.

After a few minutes I felt someone get into the bed and I put my arms around Henry. I kissed his cheek and he rubbed my belly.

"I love you Lottie," He whispered lovingly.

"As I love you my lovely Henry," I kissed him gently and rested my head on his chest.

I fell asleep in no time at all.

**1 Month Later**

I was currently on the couch trying to coax Ezra to walk again for Henry. He repeatedly refused to walk for his daddy.

I lifted him up and he yawned and rested his head on my chest. I cooed to him and Henry walked over and I gave Ezra to him.

"Dada, hi," I laughed and patted my belly. Ezra was getting too heavy for me to carry. My back was aching.

I sat down on the couch with a grown and Henry sat down with me and rubbed my belly gently. The babies kicked his hand and he chuckled.

"These three are getting so strong. I wouldn't be surprised if all three of them actually end up being boys." Henry said smiling at me.

"At my last doctor's appointment they said that I was pregnant with two boys and one girl. I'm getting my daughter this time!" I said huffing. (Charlotte is six months pregnant at this time).

"Calm down, the babies will be what you want them to be Lottie," Henry smiled at me again and kissed me gently.

Ezra reached out for me and I let him sit in my lap and relax. Tessa came downstairs with Jem and Ezra cooed and reached his hands out for Tessa.

"Tess!" Ezra squealed and bounced on my lap. Tessa lifted him up and he giggled and played with her shirt.

Henry helped me stand up and I groaned. He lifted me up and took me upstairs. I had gotten accustomed to taking naps every day. It was the only way that I would stay calm.

I got into bed once we were upstairs and I patted my belly and tried to get the babies to settle down so I could sleep.

It didn't work. Henry got into bed with me and put his arms around me and rubbed my belly gently.

The babies stopped kicking and I turned around and put my arms around Henry's neck and pulled him down so he was resting right next to me.

He rubbed my belly gently and kissed me. My hands immediately went to his cheeks and I kissed him back.

I felt the babies kick and I groaned and sighed before pulling away. Henry rested his head on my chest and continued to rub my belly.

The babies went back to sleep and I finally relaxed and tried to fall asleep. Henry fell asleep faster than I did and I ran my fingers through his hair.

I stroked his nose and lips with my finger and Henry kissed my finger and I giggled.

"Why aren't you asleep Lottie?" Henry asked kissing up my arm and gently rubbing my belly.

"I couldn't fall asleep," I pouted and Henry grinned and started to kiss me gently.

"There are things we can do instead of sleep," I chuckled and Henry continued to kiss me. He started to kiss my neck and I moaned loudly and put my arms around his neck.

I giggled and pushed him away.

"Like what? Eat some more?" I smacked his shoulder and he smiled and leaned down and kissed my belly. I ran my fingers through his hair and he captured my lips in a gentle kiss.

"I love you," I whispered before kissing him again. He kissed me once again and then pushed me away slightly.

My doctor here suggested that Henry and I abstain from sex since I was at a higher risk of going into labor early because I was carrying three babies.

Apparently sex could induce labor.

I yawned and rubbed my belly gently. I was getting so big. I couldn't even remember how big I was during my pregnancy with Ezra.

I got out of bed and changed into comfortable clothes that consisted of stretchy pants and one of Henry's casual shirts.

I went downstairs with him once he changed and I sat down in the living room and put my feet up on the cushions. I felt sore everywhere.

Maryse came into the living room and sat down next to me and patted my belly. She was being extremely helpful with my pregnancy.

She told me about how they had drugs that could make your body feel less pain during labor. I didn't want drugs inside of me when I gave birth, but she assured me that it didn't hurt the babies.

I still wasn't so sure about it….It seemed too dangerous.

I sat up straight and Tessa walked into the room, covered in water with my little boy in her arms.

I laughed and stood up and walked over to her and took Ezra out of her arms.

"What happened?" I kissed Ezra's cheek and realized that it wasn't water, it was juice.

"I was getting juice for Ezra and he dumped it on himself and me." Tessa was chuckling.

"Go take a bath!" I shooed her off and went to the bathroom in Henry and my bedroom and sat down comfortably on the floor with a few pillows and took Ezra's clothes off. I plopped him into the bathtub and turned the water on so it was warm enough for Ezra.

It filled up halfway and Ezra started to splash around and giggle, he looked adorable.

"Mama," He squealed when I started to tickle him. I poured a little bit of water over his head and pushed his hair out of his face.

I got the shampoo from the lowest shelf of the bathtub. I lightly lathered it into his hair and told him to close his eyes.

Ezra did what I asked and I poured water on him again to wash the soap out of his hair. It was baby shampoo that wasn't supposed to hurt his eyes, but I wasn't sure that it would work.

Maryse had gone shopping for clothing and things for Ezra. That poor thing, she had to suffer through losing her son.

We hadn't gotten very far with the runes to cure Jem's disease, but we did find out who had the runes. It was in a specific book in Alicante and Magnus went there with Robert, Maryse's husband, to try and find it.

Henry was going to go as well, but I made him stay with me. I didn't want to be pregnant and without my husband. I started to put soap on Ezra and he giggled and splashed around. I chuckled and soothed his hair down.

I finished washing him and I got a towel before lifting Ezra out of the bathtub and settling him into the towel on my lap.

He bounced in my lap and I kissed his cheek and wiped him off.

I went to the nursery with Ezra and put a diaper on him. I put a cute little onesie on him. I put him down on the floor to play with his toys while I tidied up the room.

I lifted him back up and went downstairs to the living room. Will was on the couch reading a book and I put Ezra down and he stood up and did a baby waddle to the couch.

I laughed; maybe he just didn't want to run in front of his daddy yet?

Will put down his book and lifted Ezra up into his lap. I sat down on the couch and Will just looked at my belly and back up to me.

"Charlotte, you're huge." Will patted my belly and I pouted. I took Ezra back from him and Ezra sat down in my lap and poked my belly.

"Mama, you puffy," Ezra giggled and poked my belly again and I pouted again and felt like crying. I am puffy!

Will took Ezra back when he saw I was on the verge of tears.

"Ezra say sorry," Will patted his back and he yawned and turned to me.

"Mama, I'm sowwy," I kissed his cheek.

"It's okay baby boy." I ruffled his cute red hair and got off the couch and stretched a bit before lifting Ezra up and walking upstairs with him.

He should be having his nap right now. He gets extra cranky if he doesn't sleep. Kind of like Henry when he doesn't sleep, he's mean to everyone.

I went upstairs and put Ezra in his crib and hummed to him as he slept. He fell asleep quickly and I went to the bedroom and started to take my clothes off. I felt uncomfortable and sore and I didn't like my bra.

I pulled one of Henry's shirts over my head and took my bra off before getting into bed and closing my eyes. When Ezra slept, it was easier for me to sleep.

I was on the verge of falling asleep and Henry walked into the bedroom.

I yawned and patted my belly. The babies kicked my hand gently and I smiled and continued to try and sleep. I felt Henry get into the bed and he put his arms around me.

I turned around to face him and started to kiss him gently he tightened his arms around me and started to kiss my neck.

I moaned and started to kiss him again. Henry started to take my shirt off and I pulled it off and pushed his shirt off too.

Henry started to trail his hands down my body and I pushed him away from me and sighed.

I wasn't allowed to have sexual intercourse.

"Why did you make me stop?" Henry asked starting to kiss my neck again.

"We can't, the doctor for the babies said we couldn't," I sighed and he rubbed my belly.

"I have a doctor's appointment soon," I kissed Henry again and he put his arms around me and pushed me down against the pillows.

I pushed him away from me again and he chuckled.

"There's no reason why I can't kiss you," I giggled and kissed him again.

"Don't tempt me," I shoved my shirt on and Henry took off his pants before getting into bed with just his boxers on. I cuddled closer to him and sighed and yawned.

I was asleep after less than a minute.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Henry wasn't in bed with me anymore and I wasn't tired anymore. I got out of bed and rubbed my belly before going to the bathroom.

Once I was done I went to the closet and put a pair of white denim pants on and a loose shirt with a violet flower pattern.

I went downstairs and went to the kitchen. Henry was currently feeding cereal to Ezra and he was squealing and throwing the dry cereal around.

I chuckled and gently pulled Ezra's hand out of the bowl of cereal. He giggled and patted my face. I closed my eyes and scrunched up my nose and Ezra laughed at my face.

I patted my belly and closed my eyes and groaned when they kicked me. I felt a strong pain in my abdomen and moaned in pain. Henry immediately helped me sit down and he rubbed my belly gently.

"It hurts," I closed my eyes and breathed through it. It felt quite similar to a contraction.

The pain stopped and I sighed and rubbed my belly.

"I'm alright now." I smiled at Henry reassuringly and he rubbed my belly and kissed it softly before going back to feeding our happy son.

Ezra reached his arms out to Henry and he lifted him up and bounced him in his arms. I went to go clean up the cereal and after I was done I went to the living room. I saw Alec, Jace, Gabriel, Gideon, Jem and Will staring at the television and they all started screaming and standing up.

Henry sat down on the couch with them with Ezra in his arms and then they all started screaming at the screen.

Men…they're all crazy.

"They're watching football, it's their life." Clarissa came up behind me and I chuckled. I had somewhat found out about the various sports that they had here.

Football seemed to be popular. It didn't make much sense to me but Henry caught on pretty quickly.

"They're all crazy," Isabelle said walking in and putting her arm around Clary's shoulder. I laughed and patted my belly as the babies kicked gently.

I was due to have these three in 11 weeks. I couldn't wait!

I glanced over at the men and saw that even Ezra's eyes were glued to the screen.

At least he had a good reason to look at the screen; he was fascinated by the moving pictures.

Clary and Isabelle both started telling me to go upstairs and I finally agreed and went upstairs. They pushed me into a room and I gasped when I realized what it was.

I saw Maryse inside the room and started crying and I turned into a blubbering mess.

Maryse, Clarissa, and Isabelle had set up a nursery here for the three babies.

"Thank you so much," I cried. We had a little group hug and I wiped away my happy tears.

"We just thought that since you're most likely going to be here when you give birth that you might like to have a nursery for them." I just smiled again and hugged them all.

"I can't wait for these three to be born." I smiled and patted my belly. I couldn't believe that they did this for me.

I definitely didn't want to leave.

I spent the rest of the day inside the new nursery looking through all the clothes and toys that they had bought for the babies.

Just as I was about to set up the new things in the room I realized that these three babies didn't just have two parents. They had twenty-two wonderful parents who would always protect them.

If only this could last forever and always.

**The ending of this chapter seemed so final. I hope that the end of this story is just as impactful. I have to admit. I did ponder ending the story here but I would have been ending the story right in the middle of the story line. I absolutely loved the ending and all the emotions. What did you guys think? I haven't been getting very many reviews and I know I took a very, very, VERY, long time to update this, but reviews make me happy. I'm very grateful to people who read this story and support it. Please leave a review! I love you all! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I write it. I really do appreciate all of you, you should feel special :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**2 Months Later**

"Lottie, wake up!" Henry shook me awake and I groaned and turned around. He pulled me back to face him and I huffed and sat up before rubbing my eyes.

"What is so important that you are disturbing your heavily pregnant wife while she sleeps?" I asked with an annoyed sigh. I was on strict bed rest, I was pretty much only allowed to go downstairs, eat, sit on the sofA the whole day, and come back upstairs. Henry chuckled at me and rubbed my belly gently before remembering what he was going to tell me.

"Magnus found the runes, for Jem's cure." My eyes widened considerably and I laughed and kissed Henry. They really did it; they found the cure for Jem! I froze for a moment and pushed Henry away slightly when I realized what exactly that meant.

We would be leaving the future soon.

That one thought made me incredibly sad and soon enough I was a blubbering mess of sobs. Henry pulled me tightly into his arms and kissed my forehead, trying to calm me down. After my sobs were reduced to sniffles Henry finally asked me what was wrong.

"I'm just going to miss everyone when we leave to go back home." I wiped away my tears and Henry kissed me again before pulling me into a hug and rubbing my back soothingly. I buried my face into his shoulder and relaxed in his arms for a few minutes before getting up.

I went to the restroom and brushed my teeth before changing into a pair of comfortable soft pants and a red t-shirt. I went to the nursery to check on Ezra, who was sleeping soundly, before going downstairs with Henry. It's not even eight o'clock yet, no wonder I was so cranky when Henry woke me up.

I patted my belly when the babies kicked and went to the kitchen to eat something. I started making some bacon and eggs for myself and quickly devoured it all. I had been eating so much in the past week and I was always getting extremely aroused at the weirdest times. Henry and I completely disregarded what the doctor told us, I couldn't keep my hands off of him for over three hours.

I went to the living room with Henry. Everyone else was there, except for Robert and Magnus, who would most likely be coming back soon enough. I sat down on the couch next to Maryse.

"How do you feel?" Maryse asked, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. I shrugged and turned to give her a hug. I knew we would be going back home sooner or later, I just thought it would be after I gave birth. I was actually hoping we could stay until I give birth.

Since I'm pregnant with triplets and it's a high risk pregnancy, a lot of doctors that I met said that I should have a C section. My current doctor, Dr. Tyler, was the only doctor that said that I can go through with a natural birth. If I go back home and give birth, there's a bigger chance that the babies could die. I was already 33 weeks pregnant, so I could give birth any day now.

"I feel tired, and sad that we have to leave soon." I continued hugging her and my belly got in the way. I laughed a bit and then the tears started again and within minutes all of the girls were surrounding me in a big hug.

"We'll definitely miss you; at least stay until you give birth and the babies are healthy." Maryse said, gently rubbing my abdomen. One of the babies kicked her hand and she smiled at me. I hugged her again and comfortably sat down on the comfortable sofa. I heard a cry from upstairs and Henry rushed upstairs.

I feel so useless; I can't even go upstairs and check on my baby boy. Well he wasn't exactly a baby anymore; soon he would grow up and stop needing me so much. The thought made me want to cry and I huffed. Since when do I cry so much? I can't wait until I'm not so hormonal.

Henry walked downstairs with Ezra in his arms. Henry bounced Ezra in his arms and Ezra started laughing loudly before babbling cutely. He still didn't know many words, but I knew his favorite word right now was 'no', he used it all the time.

Will plopped down next to me on the couch and I chuckled when he wrapped an arm around me. Henry put Ezra on my lap and I lifted him up slightly and kissed his cheek. It was getting much too hard to lift him up. I gave him to Will and was about to stand up when I felt a contraction. I clenched my eyes closed and sat down again, taking deep breaths.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" Henry asked bending down in front of me. I nodded for a moment and rubbed my belly gently, at least my water hasn't broken…wait, I spoke too soon. I clutched onto Henry's hand tightly and took a deep breath.

"Henry, my water just broke, I'm in labor." Henry just stood there for a second, frozen. Maryse helped me off the couch and back upstairs so I could change. I called Dr. Tyler as soon as I was in a comfortable dress.

"Hello Charlotte, did something happen?"

"My water broke and I'm getting contractions almost every six minutes now." I let out another breath when I felt one more contraction and I slightly moaned in pain.

"You should come in right now. I don't want anything to happen to you or those babies." I said goodbye and disconnected. Maryse got a bag with a few onesies and things for the babies and clothes for me and Henry. Henry came upstairs and carried me downstairs, how he managed to do that, I have no idea. I was about 103 pounds before this pregnancy and with the pregnancy I had gained 50 pounds.

"Henry, why would you carry me? I'm huge!" I asked, resting my head on his chest. He shrugged and put me down so I could sit in the car. I sat in the back seat with him and held onto his hand and squeezed it whenever I got a contraction.

"Charlotte, you're going to break my hand." I huffed and glared at Henry, well that shut him up quickly. The babies were all kicking peacefully; it doesn't hurt that much right now.

The others were following in a car behind us, well in multiple cars behind us. Clary, Isabelle, and Jace were at home watching Ezra, I didn't want him here when I gave birth.

By the time we got to the hospital the contractions were less than four minutes apart. They took me somewhere that Maryse told me was the delivery room. It was a private room that I would be staying in until I checked out of the hospital, it was a nice room.

Dr. Tyler came into the room and checked how dilated I was. Henry made everyone get out of the room and go to the waiting room except for Maryse and Jocelyn, who were trying to calm me down.

"Well you're only two centimeters dilated, so I think these babies are coming slowly." Dr. Tyler said, standing up and patting my hand before leaving. I groaned and leaned back on the pillows, that's great, now I have to wait.

**9 Hours Later**

Finally, 10 centimeters dilated. Henry took his place at my side and I tightly clutched his hand. Maryse had my other hand and Jocelyn was soothing me and pushing my hair out of my face.

"Push at your next contraction." Dr. Tyler said before she got ready to catch the baby. I let out one push and cried out in pain. Henry didn't comment on my hold on his hand and I was grateful. I might have killed him right there if he commented at all.

"The first baby is starting to crown," Oh god, I should have used the bloody drugs. I took a few deep breaths before pushing as hard as I could. I felt very uncomfortable right now. I pushed again soon after and it got more painful.

"Just a few more pushes, here come the shoulders," Dr. Tyler urged, I nearly glared at her. I calmed down a bit before pushing again. I pushed one last time and the pain died down a bit and I heard a beautiful cry before the baby was placed on my chest.

"There's our daughter." Henry said gently stroking her hand. She was still crying, but it was such a beautiful sound. Henry leaned down and kissed me and our daughter was soon taken away so she could be cleaned.

Dr. Tyler urged me to push again and I closed my eyes before pushing with as much force as I could. Henry was still holding my hand and he was soothingly stroking my hair.

"Daddy, do you want to see?" Dr. Tyler said, looking up at Henry. He looked at her with wide eyes and nodded. Jocelyn quickly took his spot and held my hand. I pushed again and Henry just looked amazed for a second before he fell to the ground. I just stared for a second and a nurse rushed over to see if he was okay.

"You need to push now, the shoulders are already out," Dr. Tyler said, bringing my attention back from Henry. I can't believe he fainted. I pushed once more and heard the shrill cries from the baby. This is it; I'm really going to be the mother of four children. My son was handed to a nurse and Henry stormed up from the chair he was resting in, the nurses put him there.

"Lottie, that was amazing, a little scary, but amazing." Henry took his place back at my side and I let out a big scream with this push, I was completely exhausted already. Henry kissed my sweaty forehead and I held onto his and Maryse's hands tightly before pushing again with a loud groan of pain.

"Just one or two more pushes Charlotte." I took one deep breath before pushing again, I felt pretty much numb, but I could completely feel the pain. Henry was just smiling at me with a look of admiration on his face, only Henry could look this much like an adorable puppy.

I pushed one last time and I heard a softer cry, but it was strong. I wasn't worried about these three at all, call it motherly instinct, but I knew nothing was going to happen to them.

I pushed to get the afterbirth out and finally somewhat relaxed. Henry was watching our babies and I smiled and gestured for him to go to the nursery with them, he leaned down and kissed me before following the nurses, who were rolling away our babies. I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

After I was cleaned a bit and they had changed the sheets and everything, the babies were brought back to the room to be fed, all of them were less than six pounds, but none of them were having trouble breathing or anything. Maryse and Jocelyn left the room to give us a little bit of privacy.

A nurse helped me get two of the babies nursing before leaving the room. Henry was holding our daughter while I fed our little boys.

"I can't believe it, we're parents again." I said with a slight laugh. Henry grinned at me and the little baby in his arms started to whimper, then those whimpers turned into cries. My little sweetheart was probably hungry.

After the boys were done nursing I burped them and put them down on the bed so they were comfortable before taking my little girl and feeding her too.

"We need to figure out what their names are going to be." Henry said, watching our sons as they began to fall asleep peacefully. I nodded and finished feeding our daughter.

"I think we should name our daughter Serena." Henry said quietly, said baby girl started wiggling around until she got comfortable next to her brothers.

"Serena, Serena Branwell…that sounds beautiful." I smiled and stroked Serena's hand with my finger. She grabbed my finger and squeezed it lightly; my little girl was already making me fall in love with her.

"For one of our sons, Maxwell, in honor of Maryse's lost son," Henry smiled at me and nodded, stroking Maxwell's back, he and his brother looked almost exactly alike, the only thing slightly different was their noses. I only noticed because I had been staring at them for a while.

"I'm stuck between the names Nicholas and Tobias, what do you think?" Henry asked turning to me and cocking his head to the side like a curious dog.

"Serena, Maxwell, and Nicholas Branwell, I love those names." Henry walked over to where I was and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away with a smile on my face.

"Clary, Jace, and Isabelle brought Ezra the moment Maryse told them you had given birth." Henry said, wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Get everyone in here…well first get Will, Sophie, Gideon, Gabriel, Tessa, Jem, and Cicely in here, oh, and Ezra of course." Henry went out in the hallway and called them all into the room while I sat on the bed with the babies, they looked so tiny and adorable. Robert and Magnus still weren't back.

Will was the first one to walk into the room and he just looked at the babies with a huge smile on his face. I handed Serena to him and everyone else came inside the room too. I gave Maxwell to Tessa, and Nicholas to Sophie.

"Will you're holding Serena, Tessa you're holding Maxwell, and Sophie you're holding Nicholas." The babies were passed around to everyone before Serena and Nicholas were back in my arms and Maxwell in Henry's.

"They're all adorable. The boys really look like Henry." Sophie said with a gentle smile on her face. Gideon had his arms wrapped around her; they had gotten a lot closer during this trip.

"I want to keep one of them." Will said, with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes and Henry and I both gave him a look. He just laughed and ignored it.

"They're the cutest babies I've ever seen, other than Ezra of course." Cicely said with a smile on her face, she was very charming once you got to know her. Ezra was sitting in Jem's arms and he put him down on the bed.

"Ezra, these are your little brothers and sister." I said quietly, Ezra just looked up at Henry and me before looking down at the babies. He bounced on the bed and laughed a bit, I wonder what's going through his head right now. I was almost completely sure he didn't know who they were and where they came from.

Ezra grabbed onto Nicholas's hand and he started crying loudly, which in turn made Ezra start crying as well, thinking he had done something wrong. We got Nicholas to calm down and Ezra was just sitting there pouting with tears on his cheeks. I put the babies down on the bed before pulling Ezra into my lap and kissing his cheek before rubbing the tears away.

Ezra put his arms around my neck and rested his head on my chest. I rubbed his back for a little while and he fell asleep. Henry opened the bag that Maryse packed and he got a blanket before putting Ezra onto the big comfy chair in the room. Henry surrounded him in pillows to make sure he wouldn't fall before covering him with the soft blanket.

"I can't believe it Lottie, we have four children, three years ago, we didn't even have one child…hell, you weren't even pregnant!" I laughed at Henry silently and he just shot me a big smile before bringing in Maryse, Jocelyn, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jace, Alec, Maia, Luke, and Jordan. Maryse had Maxwell, Jocelyn had Serena, and Clary had Nicholas.

"Jocelyn you're holding Serena, Clary you're holding Nicholas, and Maryse, you're holding Maxwell, I named him after your son." Maryse looked like she was near tears when she heard what I just said. She looked down at Maxwell and handed him to Henry before coming over to me and pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much." Maryse said, wrapping her arms around me even tighter. I smiled and she pulled away from the hug before wiping away a few stray tears.

"Why would you do that? You're leaving in less than a month, what, did you want us to lose another 'Max'?" Isabelle looked furious and I just froze for a second and bit my lip. She stormed out of the room and I just sighed. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to name the baby Maxwell.

"I'm sorry about Isabelle, she was the most impacted by Max's…passing." Maryse said gently, letting me know she didn't feel the same way about the name. She smiled reassuringly before leaving the room to go comfort Isabelle. Alec and Simon met the babies before leaving to go check on her as well.

Maxwell and Serena both started crying, all the people in here must be bothering them, Henry and I changed their diapers and tried to calm them down, it didn't work very well. The onesies they were wearing were extremely ugly and looked uncomfortable, so we changed them into the onesies we brought with us to the hospital.

"Let's get them back in the bassinet." Henry suggested, putting Nicholas into the hospital bassinet the babies were brought in. I nodded and put Serena and Maxwell in the bassinet as well. All three of them got comfortable next to each other and soon enough they were all peacefully asleep.

"I can't believe they're here." Henry was lying down with me on the hospital bed. I had taken a shower after giving birth and changed into something remotely comfortable. My hips were wider after the pregnancy, and my breasts were also much bigger. I have to admit, I felt a bit insecure about my body after giving birth the first time, but I was a bit more comfortable in my skin now.

"I love you Henry." I said quietly, before I closed my eyes. Henry kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my body and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Charlotte, so much." I finally allowed myself to fall asleep, surrounded by my husband and children. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**I know, I know, I haven't updated in forever. I'm sorry for taking such a long time to write the chapter, but I just don't have too much free time now that the summer has started. My parents won't let me sit in front of the computer the whole day, no matter how much I want to! I also apologize that this chapter wasn't that much over 3,100 words. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, what did you think of the names of the babies? I really love reviews, and I really like to know what people think of my writing. Also, if you do decide to flame my writing, maybe you could explain to me what I'm doing wrong and maybe guide me a little. I really want to improve my writing, and I love getting some constructive criticism. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also, that review box down there isn't going to kill you…well I hope it doesn't. Till next time :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**I'm aware that it has been a year since I last updated…and I'm SO sorry. I don't have any excuses, I just didn't feel like writing and I basically forgot all about my fanfictions because of school. I hope I still have some fans for this story!**

**Also, I'm aware that Charlotte and Henry's baby is named Charles in the books, but I began writing this story before anyone (including myself) knew that. The plot of this story is completely different than the actual plot of the books.**

**3 Weeks Later**

Being a mother to three newborns and a toddler is a lot harder than I expected. Serena is constantly crying and all three babies are also constantly begging to be held and fed. It's just so hard! Thank god Henry and I have Maryse to help us and pass down some of her motherly wisdom to me.

I was just about to sit down on the couch to relax and I heard a shrill cry from the baby monitor. I let out a sigh and got up before rushing upstairs to the nursery. Serena was crying loudly, curled up in a little ball. I lifted her out of the bassinet and held her close to my chest, trying to soothe her.

She didn't stop crying, not that I expected her to. I grabbed a blanked and tried to see if swaddling her would help. Her cries briefly quieted but then resumed just as quickly. I tried using a pacifier, which also didn't work. I finally decided to take her to the bedroom so she wouldn't wake up Nicholas and Maxwell.

I laid down on the bed with Serena and brought her to my chest and she just scrunched up her face and continued crying. I sighed and sat back up, I finally got an idea and held her face down, parallel to the floor. I put one arm underneath her body and held her head in my hand (football hold). It worked like a charm and soon enough she was calmed down. Henry walked into the room after a couple minutes and I saw the look of happiness on his face when he realized Serena was awake and peaceful.

"She's such a sweetheart." I cooed, rubbing her back gently. I told Henry to hold her exactly how I was and left her with him to go wake up Ezra. I went to his room and saw that he was already awake.

"Mama," Ezra patted my chest and I chuckled and changed his diaper before taking him downstairs to the kitchen. When I got down there I put Ezra in his high chair and grabbed some baby food. Ezra ate happily, which was great for me. At least I don't have to deal with a fussy Ezra along with three fussy babies. Henry soon came downstairs with a wailing Serena.

"I put Serena back in her bassinet for five seconds and she started crying again. The hold is not working anymore." I gave the jar of food to Henry before taking Serena from him.

"It's alright; I'll try to calm her down again." I went to the living room. Isabelle and Clary were both sitting there and I plopped down on the couch and tried soothing Serena. I suddenly glanced over to the baby swings in the room and felt like smacking myself for not thinking of them earlier.

I got up and put Serena in one of the swings and turned it on. It started moving back and forth, but Serena continued to cry. I groaned and fell back on the floor for a couple seconds before sitting back up and lifting her out of the swing. Thank god Nicholas and Maxwell aren't like this. Those two just slept, ate, and occasionally looked around.

I had already fed Serena and she was getting a good amount of sleep, so I really wasn't sure how to solve this issue. I finally decided to try one last thing; I went to the nursery and grabbed the bath seat Jocelyn had gifted me and then went to the bathroom with the largest sink. I plugged the drain in the sink, put the bath seat into the sink and started filling it with water. Maybe a warm bath would soothe Serena.

I started taking off her clothes and placed her into the plush bath seat. She fussed for a couple seconds and soon stopped crying. I grabbed a clean washcloth from under the counter and soaked it in water before gently rubbing Serena's face. I didn't even notice when Henry walked in.

"Daddy, do you want to take over?" I asked, turning towards him. Ezra was in his arms, giving Serena a confused look.

"I would love to." Henry replied, smiling sweetly. This man is so adorable sometimes. Surprisingly enough, all three of the babies had Henry's red hair. Ezra, Maxwell and Nicholas look so much like Henry, it's ridiculous. I took Ezra from Henry and he took my place washing Serena. When I left the bathroom he was cooing to her.

Ezra was struggling to get out of my arms so I decided to put him down on the floor and hold his hand to keep him balanced as we walked to the living room. Alec and Magnus were sitting on the couch and I let go of Ezra's hand and let him baby waddle over to them. He loved being around so many people.

Isabelle wasn't as upset about Henry and I naming the baby Maxwell, but I understood where she was coming from. I didn't take into consideration the fact that we would soon be leaving and going back to the past. Isabelle was right; they would lose another young Max…

"Ezra is getting so big." Magnus cooed, poking Ezra in the belly. Ezra burst into laughter and climbed onto the couch before plopping down on Magnus and Alec's lap. It was adorable and I was glad to finally have some time to myself today. I had been worrying about the babies so much the entire day; I just wanted some time for myself.

"I know, he's such a big boy…Magnus, do you know when the runes for Jem will be ready?" I was already starting to prepare to go home. The moment Magnus came back he told us that we would be back in the past within a few weeks.

"They'll be ready in the next few days, so be prepared. There are twelve runes, and all of them will need to be marked on Jem at the same time. I've already gotten approval from the Silent Brothers." Magnus said, sitting up a bit. I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair. I was desperately hoping that this would work.

Ezra climbed off the couch and baby waddled back over to me, wrapping his arms around my leg. I laughed and lifted him up off the floor before going upstairs. When I checked on the babies in the nursery Henry was putting some lotion on Serena. I was glad she was calm after her bath.

I glanced over at Nicholas and Maxwell and saw that both little ones were wide awake. I caught Maxwell's eyes and smiled at him before rubbing his belly. He fussed momentarily and went back to being calm.

"Hi sweeties, you're tired huh?" I soothed, smiling down at both of my newborn boys. Maryse told me that the babies could definitely recognize my voice and that it might be comforting for them to hear it. It really never occurred to me that the babies had been constantly hearing my voice when they were growing inside of me.

Nicholas was just staring at me and I started making some faces at him. At one point I stuck my tongue out slightly and after a few minutes I was surprised to see that he had copied me and had stuck his own tongue out. Henry glanced over and saw and just burst into laughter.

"He's so cute." I cooed, putting Ezra in Henry's arms and lifting Nicholas up to kiss his cheek. He just stared at me and let out an adorable yawn.

"Why don't we take them to the living room and let them lie down on their stomachs with us?" Henry suggested. I nodded and lifted Maxwell out of the crib. Serena seemed happy so Henry also lifted her up.

"Ezra, honey, do you want to walk?" He nodded and Henry put him down on the floor and quickly grabbed a large blanket before following Ezra. I kept a close watch on Ezra and told him to hold onto my pants while walking down the stairs. Magnus was sitting on the couch doing nothing when we came to the living room.

"Hold her for a moment." Henry commanded, suddenly handing Serena to Magnus. He looked somewhat uncomfortable for a moment, but then Serena started nuzzling towards him and he seemed so happy. I didn't have the heart to tell Magnus that it was probably just because he was warm.

Henry put down two blankets on the floor before taking Serena from Alec and putting her on the floor with her stomach downwards. I carefully did the same with Nicholas and Maxwell and I lay next to them in the same position and gestured for Ezra to do the same. He giggled and got down on his stomach. The babies seemed to somewhat enjoy the new position, even though they couldn't lift up their heads yet.

"Why are you all on the floor?" I turned towards the voice and saw that it was Jem and Will. I smiled at both of them and Ezra crawled over to them and stood up, holding his arms up so one of them would lift him up.

Will lifted him up and started playfully throwing him into the air. I gave him a warning glance and Will just rolled his eyes and continued throwing Ezra into the air. I knew that Will wouldn't allow Ezra to fall down and hurt himself, so I wasn't way too worried.

"Please be careful," Henry said desperately. He was such a worry wart, it was very endearing…and sometimes annoying. My attention went back to the babies and I saw that Nicholas was starting to drift off to sleep. I lifted him up and put him in one of the swings before doing the same to Serena and Maxwell.

"Lottie, you look exhausted, maybe you should sleep. I can handle the babies on my own." I patted Henry's cheek and nodded. I was feeling very tired today. I had been running around taking care of the babies since early morning, maybe a nap is just what I need.

"I'll sleep. Thank you." I kissed Henry gently before going to the bedroom. I was half asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**xoxoxoxo**

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that Henry was in bed and then I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already six o'clock in the morning…how did I sleep that long? My thoughts were interrupted by crying from the baby monitor.

Nicholas was crying and I knew that he was probably hungry. I started feeding him and his fussing stopped. I fed the other babies and checked on Ezra before going back to the bedroom. I got into bed and snuggled closer to Henry's warm body. I laughed when he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body.

"I'm sorry that we need to leave soon." Henry mumbled, kissing my cheek. I pulled away slightly and gave him a confused look. Why was he apologizing, and why did he make it seem like we were leaving within hours? Somehow, Henry knew what I was thinking and he responded.

"The runes for Jem's cure are completely ready, we'll apply the runes today and we'll most likely be back in the future by the end of the week." I sighed and just rested by head against Henry's chest. He comfortingly stroked my hair and I finally said something.

"I knew we would be leaving, I just didn't know it would be this soon. I'm okay with it, although I will miss everyone." I said, giving Henry a sad smile and he just kissed my forehead and held me for a while.

"Do you want to get up, or sleep for a little while more?" Henry asked, finally letting go of me and sitting up. I stretched a bit and pulled him back down.

"I want to lay down with you for a little while. I haven't spent much alone time with you since the babies were born." I kissed Henry and he gladly kissed me back.

"Let's get up. If we don't stop I might try to ravish you." Henry teased, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom. I followed him and quickly took a shower while Henry was shaving. I was hoping that we would be able to finish all the runes today. The longer we stay in the future, the harder it's going to be to leave.

I put on some loose denim pants and a soft shirt before going downstairs to the kitchen. I was a bit surprised when I saw Magnus sitting there drinking a cup of coffee. He looked stressed, but I didn't bother him about it. He was probably just worrying about the runes…or maybe something had happened with Alec.

"Magnus, are you alright?" Magnus jumped up when he noticed me, which actually worried me quite a bit. Since when is anybody able to sneak up on Magnus? He wouldn't usually be so distracted.

"Oh Charlotte, it's you. I'm fine, don't worry about it." Magnus waved me off, which only made me more worried. I stuck with my decision not to bother him anymore and I stopped asking questions.

"Alec found out about my past relationships and he's upset that there are so many. I'm hundreds of years old! Of course I've had many partners!" Magnus slammed his mug onto the counter and I just stared for a few seconds before saying something.

"You're usually not so…emotional. I know the whole Jem situation must have been stressing you out, but it's over. Today we'll apply the runes and you won't have to deal with us here anymore." I patted his shoulder in a somewhat comforting way and Magnus gave me a small smile.

"I haven't gotten rid of you forever, my past self will still be around when you go back." Magnus joked, I smiled, glad that Magnus was somewhat back to normal. The quietness of the kitchen was lost when William and Jace came downstairs. Those two were constantly bickering about absolutely nothing. It was quite humorous at times.

Henry soon came with Ezra and my baby boy ran to me when he saw me in the kitchen. I chuckled and lifted him up. He was getting quite heavy, but I could still carry him. Being carried was Ezra's preferred method of travel. When Jem walked into the kitchen everyone looked at him silently and he just raised an eyebrow.

"I find it amusing that you're the ones worried when I'm the one who's getting the runes." Jem commented with a chuckle. He's right though, it is pretty amusing. I glanced at Magnus and saw an extremely serious look on his face and I started wondering.

…What will we do if the cure doesn't work?

**I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't too long or eventful, but I just need some time to think of how I want this story to continue. I wanted to give you an update, even if the chapter was just a bit of a filler chapter. I'm sorry for not updating for more than a year and I hope that you guys can forgive me and continue enjoying this story. I'll try to update more often, but no promises. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
